The Mighty Crest
by Stone Moss
Summary: Fiske has important news that he has been keeping a secret for quite a while. He gathers the family for a reunion and they only know one thing...whatever Fiske is planning will change their lives...forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey! I just wanted to say that I don't own anything. **

**P.S. This story will definitely be continued. Just letting you know…anyways! This story is without my beta, purplephantasms. I'm sorry! I know you are busy revising The Pursuit and I didn't want to put anything else on your shoulders. Ok? :)**

* * *

><p>"Heads or Tails?"<p>

"Tails for sure,"

"Oh, you are so going down,"

The coin flipped slowly through the air. I bit my lip, praying for heads. The coin hit the ground with a thud. I wanted to close my eyes, but I wanted to see the result a little bit more. The quarter finally came to a stop and rested neatly on tails. I cursed and Dan pumped his fist in the air.

"Ha! Tails always wins!" Dan cried triumphantly. I buried my face in my hands then looked up at Dan, who was currently basking in his victory. "Aw, is wittle Amy scared of the big bad cobras?" Dan teased and I hit him on the head.

"I am not scared!" I argued, crossing my arms. Dan picked up the phone and put it in my hands.

"Here is your weapon and remember, be careful." He said in a weird accent. I rolled my eyes and dialed the number. I tapped my foot as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alistair, its Amy," I said into the phone. Dan slapped his forehead and mouthed 'Wimp!'

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh hello my dear niece, why are you calling?" I almost laughed at his formal greeting.

"Fiske wants all the clue hunters here as soon as possible. Would you mind passing this message on to the Kabra's for me?" Dan slapped his head again.

"Why of course! I will be there soon."

"Thanks so much!" I smiled and hung up the phone. I turned to Dan.

"Hey Uncle Alistair, can you call my boyfriend and his evil sister for me? Oh you're the best, hugs and kisses!" Dan said in a high-pitched voice and surprise, surprise, I rolled my eyes.

"Ian's not my boyfriend." I objected.

"Oh, you're right. He's only dating you in your dreams." Dan said and I glared at him.

"Don't make me get Fiske," I warned.

"Oh no! Not the Fiskemeister! Please spare me! Can't you see I'm begging?" Dan got down on his hands and knees.

I ignored him. "Fiske!" I called.

"You make things no fun." Dan grumbled and walked out of the room. Fiske poked his head in the door.

"What is it Amy?" Fiske asked.

"Oh nothing," I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p>"Dan, did you call the Holts and Jonah?" I shouted up the stairs.<p>

"Yea! Did you call the Starlings?" He asked.

"Yea, they are on their way!" I yelled. "Did you clean your room?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Daniel Arthur Cahill! Clean your room this very instant!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes mother!" He shouted back.

I ignored his snarky comment and went to my room, straightening all the tiny wrinkles. I had no idea why the family is coming, Fiske wouldn't tell us. Us as in Nellie, Dan, and I. All he told us was that it was very important and the house needed to be cleaned. So thanks to moi, Grace's mansion, now ours by the way, is spotless. Well, besides Dan's room.

"Hello love, fancy seeing you here." A very familiar voice said behind me.

They weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow! I whirled around to see…no one. I heard Dan's laughter about halfway down the hall. I could catch him.

"Oh, you are so dead!" I screamed, sprinting out of my bedroom.

I spotted my annoying brother about to turn a corner, so I picked up the pace. Finally, I was able to tackle him to the ground. He looked up at me and held up his hands.

"White flag!" He cried. I got off him and glared at my brother. "What? Were you not ready for your soul mate yet?" Dan asked and I pried the electronic device out of his hand.

"What's this?" I waved the device in his face.

"A voice recorder, I record everyone's catch phrases." Dan said, taking the recorder back from me. "Wanna hear some?" I raised an eyebrow but agreed. "Ok, here's Natalie's." He pushed a little button that had '_Natalie' _written in messy print.

"_These are new shoes_!" Natalie's voice screeched through the little speaker. Dan clasped his hands together.

"Oh there's nothing I love more than a pissed of cobra." I rolled my eyes, for what, the third time today?

"Ok, let me hear Hamilton's," I said and he pushed the button.

"_Uh, what_?" We both laughed at that one. Dan was about to hit Jonah's when Fiske walked up to us.

"What exactly are you doing?" Fiske asked.

"Er…cleaning?" Dan suggested. He smiled innocently at Fiske.

"They're coming tomorrow. If you don't clean your rooms, you'll miss the announcement." He said and walked away.

"He wouldn't do that," Dan said.

"Yes I would!" We heard our Great Uncle shout.

"You better go clean your room." What can I say? I give great advice.

"No duh," He got up off the floor and trudged to his room.

Since I already cleaned my room, I decided to pay Fiske a visit. I found him in his study and he didn't look very cheerful.

"Fiske?" He looked up from his paper and gave a small smile.

"Amy, what do you need?" He asked.

"I wanted to know more about why you want all the family to come." I blurted out before I could stop myself. He laughed out if amusement. Then his face suddenly turned serious.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." He said.

"Soon, right?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, it will be soon." Fiske stacked some papers on his desk. "Too soon if you ask me," I heard him mumble under his breath.

"You act like it my change our lives or something." I said and his mysterious eyes met mine.

"That's the thing. It _will _change your life." He said with a straight face.

"Why have you kept it from us then?" I asked.

"You were not ready." My eyebrows furrowed at what he said. "But now you are."

"Who else knows about it?"

"You will have to wait and see. Now, go get Dan. We have to prepare for the family." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

I frowned and went go find Dan. I checked his room and he wasn't there.

"Dan!" I called down the hallway.

I got no response so I kept looking. When I was walking past several doors, I heard a voice in the linens closet. I pressed my ear against the door to hear what it was saying.

"Die! Why can't you die?" Dan's voice yelled at what I'm guessing was a gameboy.

I flung the door open and crossed my arms.

"Er…hello! How are you doing this fine evening?" He asked.

"Hm, I don't know. How are you?" He gave me a small smile. In a second flat, I had his gameboy in my hand.

"Wha-" He gawked at me and I shrugged, grinning.

"What can I say? I was born on a distant planet and have super fast reflexes. Oh and it was nice seeing you again," I closed the closet door, shutting him inside.

"I knew you were an alien!" His voice came out was muffled.

I smiled, dusting off my hands. Maybe this reunion wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As I said before, this will definitely be continued! I am not really a one shot writer. It's just not my best suit. As I also said before, I am flying solo on this story! So yea for that…**

**Wow, this is probably the shortest Author's note I've ever wrote. Whoop Dee Do…**

**~Nataliya**

**P.S. Oh and this will not be a normal reunion story. Trust me…not normal one bit…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything.**

**Just for a heads up, I'm changing my pen name to…Stone Moss. Well, after I post this chapter. I know it's kind of strange, but for some reason…it just stuck. So, yea for moss! **

I pulled my hair up, then put it right back down again. Ok, breathe Amy, breathe.

I took another deep breath and looked at my sick closet. It seriously had thrown up all over my room. After digging and shoveling in my drawers, I had finally found what I was going to wear. Usually I wouldn't worry about appearance, but I felt like I needed to look nice for the big announcement.

I looked in the full length mirror and sighed. It would have to do. Now, it was time to fix the hair crisis. Wait, what? Since when do I say hair crisis?

"It's just the stress. Now worry about your hair," Fantastic, I was talking to myself.

I grabbed a few hair bands off my dresser and tried a few styles. Ponytail, straight, curled, side ponytail, you name it.

"Amy! The Holts are here!" Dan shouted from downstairs.

I looked outside my window and sure enough a bright purple van was parked in the driveway.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled and turned to the mirror.

My hair was still in ringlets so that would have to do. I quickly brushed through them and ran down stairs. Nellie was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me.

"Nice choice," She said, eyeing my outfit. "Black over-the-shoulder shirt and skinny jeans, I like it." She said and I gulped. Dressing nice was one thing, being approved by Nellie was in a whole other category. "Oh don't worry, you look really good." She must've noticed me tense up and I gave a relieved smile.

"Thanks, Nellie," The doorbell rang and Dan was practically bouncing up and down. I rolled my eyes and stood beside Dan as he opened the door.

"Dan! Amy!" Hamilton bellowed, wrapping us up in a bear hug.

"Can't…breathe!" Dan gasped and Hamilton let go.

"Hey! Kick your own luggage!" Madison screamed at her twin as they walked up the driveway.

"Make me!" Reagan shouted, swinging her leg at Madison's suitcase.

"Nice to see you guys too," Dan said and I laughed.

"Hey guys! Where do we put our stuff?" Reagan asked, gesturing to her hippo-sized duffel.

"Here, Fiske will show you. Fiske dearest, would you mind carrying these young ladies things?" Dan asked.

Fiske sighed, but held out his arms for the bags. Dan handed them to him and he turned back to the Holts.

"There's Jonah!" Dan said, grinning. Sure enough, our cousin Jonah Wizard was sauntering up the driveway.

"My boys!" Jonah said, slinging his arms around Hamilton and Dan. Jonah's gaze landed on me.

"Amy! Dang…what happened?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"Is it that bad?" I asked and a grin broke out on his face.

"No, you're looking good." He smiled and I blushed. Dan hit him on the upside of his head.

"Dude! Number one rule, no hitting on my sister! Only Cobra can do that because I know he'll never get anywhere with it," Dan explained.

"Sorry man, speaking of the snakes, where are they?" Jonah asked and Dan checked his watch.

"They should've been here by now," Dan observed.

"Yes! Maybe they got lost!" Madison said they slapped a high-five.

"Are we really that bad to be around?" A smooth voice asked. We all turned our attention to the door, where the Kabras stood, looking gorgeous as usual.

"Yes, you are." Dan said, eyeing them.

"Well that's not a good spot you're in is it? We'll be here for the next week or longer." Ian said and Dan groaned.

"Yea! I must've forgot, I love you guys!" Dan wrapped them into a big hug.

"Daniel, you're wrinkling my dress!" Natalie cried and Dan let go.

"Never make me do that again," He whispered, walking by me.

"I never made you!" I called after him.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes and turned to Madison, Reagan, Ian, and Natalie. Apparently, Hamilton and Jonah had snuck off with Dan.

"Hey, where's the game room?" Madison asked and Reagan nodded in agreement.

"Just follow Dan. He'll lead you there eventually," They ran down the hallway screaming something about getting there first.

"Typical Tomas," A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Alistair.

"Hey, Alistair!" I said, smiling.

"Wow, this is a lovely home. It's very clean," I grinned at that one.

"I'll take credit for that," I said then Natalie smacked Ian on the top of his head.

"What?" He hissed, rubbing his head.

"You were staring!" Natalie whispered.

"I can assure you that I wasn't!" Ian crossed his arms and glared at his sister.

"Really? I-" Natalie was saying before I interrupted her.

"As much as we love to hear you guys argue, I think we're kind of doing other things." I told them.

"Sorry, love," Ian apologized and I frowned.

"Don't call me that," I said. He smirked at my discomfort.

"Don't frown, it doesn't suit your pretty face," I blushed and Natalie hit him on his head again.

"Brother, stop flirting and carry my bags. My arms are tired." Natalie whined.

"I'm not going to carry your bags. Amy?" Ian said, turning to me.

"Why would I carry your bags?" I asked with a little tint of anger.

"No, you must have misunderstood me. Do you have anyone to carry our bags?" He explained with a crooked grin. Great, now I feel like an idiot.

"Oh, uh-"

"It's ok, I got it, Amy." Fiske said, walking into the room and taking the luggage.

"Can you say thank you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you?" He said. I rolled my eyes at his expression.

"So that only leaves…the Starlings." Right on time, my phone buzzed. "Hey, the Starlings will be here in a couple of hours," I said, reading the text out loud. The rest of the family nodded and suddenly, my dweebish brother ran back into the room.

"Amy! The game console broke!" He announced, looking ready to burst into tears.

"I don't think I can do anything about it." I said and his expression dropped.

"You fixed it before!" Dan whined then Alistair spoke up.

"Maybe I can take a look," Alistair said and Dan's face lit up.

"Hamilton, Alistair is going to fix the console!" Dan shouted.

"How is _he _going to fix that?" We heard him yell back. I face palmed. Alistair gave a small smile.

"I might have an idea." Alistair admitted.

"Awesome! Follow me," Dan and Alistair walked out of the room. Great, that left me alone with the Kabras.

"You guys can go where ever, just not in my room, Dan's room, or Fiske's." I said and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you want us in there?" Natalie asked.

"That is classified information," I said.

"If Amy doesn't want us there, we don't go. Ok?" Ian said firmly, compelling his sister to agree.

"Fine," Natalie grumbled. "Let's go then," Ian nodded and they walked out of the room. "You just wanted to impress your girlfriend." I heard her say.

I was the only one left. I had to say that things are going pretty well.

Little did I know, tonight would be a whole lot worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! I am terribly sorry if that chapter left you snoring. It **_**was **_**rather boring. Ok, I'm trying to decide if the announcement is going to be next chapter or the chapter after that. Maybe next chapter will be dinner or something? Look at me, already planning ahead! :) **

**So…yeah, I hoped you enjoyed the newest addition! The next chapter of the Pursuit will be out soon, so that's good! Yes, Amy's revenge will now be in session. It's not **_**that **_**good, but it leaves me satisfied.**

**~Nataliya **

**P.S. Read the disclaimer! And for those who don't bother to read the disclaimer, it just says that I will be changing my pen name to Stone Moss after I post this chapter. Don't look at me like that! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to moi. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p>Dinner.<p>

Some people call it supper, some call it an evening meal. To those people, it's a time to catch up with their families on their lives.

Ha-ha, yeah, not with this family.

For us, it was usually full of insults, taunts, and other things in that category. Not that I was expecting anything different. I was hoping for just a silence or maybe a compliment or two on the food, not a whole DNA change.

**Earlier that evening…**

"Dan! Help me with dinner!" I yelled through the game room door.

"Wait, one second! I'm almost done with level-erg…I'm coming." I smiled. Dan probably just lost. He opened the door.

"Let me guess, you just died." I said, and he frowned, which made me grin even more.

"Oh, shut up. You don't even know how to play." Dan grumbled.

"Better than dying every two seconds," I reminded him.

"I do not die every two seconds! That's Hamilton for you though." He said.

"Whatever, let's help Fiske with making Dinner," I said.

"Do I have to?" Dan whined.

"Yes!" I insisted. "Now come on before he gets angry."

"Fine,"

"Good, follow me." He trudged behind me the whole way to the kitchen.

"We have arrived." Dan said as we entered through the kitchen doorway.

"Great, now help me with this pasta." Fiske said, gesturing to a large pot.

"Alright, I'll-" Suddenly, Jonah burst through the door, panting.

"I didn't know you guys had a dog!" Jonah said and Dan and I looked at each other. _This can't be good. _

"Uh, Jonah?" He turned his gaze to me. "We don't have a dog." I told him.

"But there was one, a really big one!" He insisted.

"Where was it?" I asked.

"The doorbell rang, so I decided to be polite and open the door. No one was there, except a huge dog!" He said in one breath and I smiled.

"I might have an idea who that was," I said and Jonah just looked flat out confused. "Oh, come on, I'll show you. Dan, can you stay in the kitchen to help?" Dan was about to protest, but I walked out of the room.

"So…who is it?" Jonah asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." I told him and we walked to the door. I opened it and my suspicions were correct. There stood the Starlings with a large canine at Ted's side.

"Hey guys!" I said and I saw Jonah eye the dog warily.

"I see you've met Katherine." Ned and Ted said in synchronization.

"Katherine?" I asked.

"It's a girl?" Jonah said, disbelieving.

I ignored Jonah, "Why do you guys have a dog?"

"Well, even though I can see light and dark, Sinead insists that I have her." Ted said, reaching down to pet the dog.

"I just care about your well being!" Sinead put away her phone and defended herself.

"Well, thanks for that," Ted rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, where's our room?" Sinead asked.

"Third floor, second room on the right, you will be staying next to Jonah."I told them, and Jonah groaned.

"But-" He began.

"Would you like to sleep outside?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"No, ma'am," He said, and I smiled.

"What's so bad about us?" Sinead asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh…"

"Save it, I don't want to hear the gibberish you speak." Sinead said.

"You know I only talk like that in front of my fans." Jonah said. Ned, Ted, and Katherine walked past me.

"I really don't want to hear this." Ned whispered to me as he walked by. I laughed slightly and got in line behind him.

"And don't even get me started on your clothes!" I heard Sinead say as I walked out the door. Then I remembered something.

"Oh, crap!" Ned looked at me strangely, but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen.

_Smack! _I ran right into someone. Great job, Amy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"No, I should have watched where I was going." I looked up at Ian.

"O-Ok, I have to go find Dan." I told him and he nodded.

"Good luck, love!" He called after me.

"Yea, don't call me that!" I heard him chuckle and I continued expedition kitchen.

Finally, I reached the kitchen and I sighed in relief. The place was not on fire and Fiske was not tied to a chair. Then I realized that there were strands of pasta all over the walls.

"Dan!" I yelled at him.

"The pastas done when it sticks to the wall, right?" He gave an innocent smile.

"Where's Fiske?" I asked.

"He had to take a pee." Dan said casually, and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait till he sees this," I smiled at the thought.

"Sees what?" Fiske walked in the room and his eyes widened. "What in the-"

"Amy did it!" Dan shouted, pointing at me.

"What? No I didn't! I just walked in here!" I protested.

"You suck at lying."Dan said.

"I'm not lying!" I argued.

"Whatever, I have to go take a pee." Dan walked out of the room.

"I'll help you get these off the wall." I said, grabbing a wad of noodles next to me.

"Thanks, but I better go see if the rest of the family broke anything. I'll be back in a minute." He smiled and left.

That left me all alone scraping pasta off the wall. Before I knew it, I was humming while I cleaned. Great, now I felt like Snow White or something. I thought for a second. Why not try to make this fun? And from there I was singing, dancing, and don't forget peeling noodles.

"_If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
>Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)<br>I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
>You'll never hurt again (no more)" <em>

I sang part of my favorite song.

"Wow, I didn't know you sang." I jumped and the pasta I was currently holding dropped out of my hand.

"I-I d-don't s-s-sing." I stuttered miserably. Jonah just smiled.

"You're actually very good. I try to hook you up with someone." He said.

"No Jonah, you don't have to do that. I could never do that and you know that." I smiled politely. "Thanks for the offer."

"If you change your mind, call me." He said and walked away.

I slapped my head. What was I thinking? Fine, whatever, I'll just go back to scraping noodles. I realized that I was almost done and smiled. Finally!

"Hey Amy- oh, you're almost done. I'm sorry I took so long. Natalie did break something. A window, to be exact. She got mad because Ian forgot to remind her to bring her favorite pair of shoes, so she took a pair of his and threw them out the window." Fiske said.

"Wow, it's quite a family we've got." I stated.

"Tell me about it," Fiske plopped down in a chair and sighed. "If Dan already used up a whole box of pasta, I guess I'll have to make another one."

"I can help if you want me to." I offered.

"No, it's fine. You already cleaned up the mess your brother made." He said, and I smiled. I was off the hook. "Now, would you mind gathering everyone in the living room for me? It's almost time." I didn't argue and ran out of the room, desperate to get everyone together as soon as possible.

The first place I looked was the game room. I had to admit. I had hit the jackpot. Dan, Jonah, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, and Alistair were all in there.

"Hey guys! Go to the living room while I get the rest of the family. Thanks!" I didn't wait for a response and dashed away for the others. Once I had gotten them in the same room, they all turned their attention to me.

"Why did you bring us here?" Natalie asked, looking at her nails.

"I think it's time for Fiske's announcement," I told them and they began whispering among themselves. Dan walked over to where I was standing.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"I honestly have no idea," I said, shrugging. Then Fiske walked into the room.

"I see you've gathered everyone." He said to me. I nodded in response. "I think it would best if we ate first."

I could tell some people looked disappointed, mad even, but they followed Fiske into the dining room where plates of food already sat.

"Please pick a seat, I have to retrieve something." Dan and I looked at each other. It had to do with the announcement. I was sure of it.

"I want to sit here!" Reagan called, throwing herself onto a chair.

"Hey, I wanted that chair!" Madison shouted at her.

"Too bad!" I rolled my eyes as the argument wore on.

I ended up next to Dan and Alistair. Ian was across from me with Natalie at his right side and Jonah to his left. The Holt children sat at the end of the table and the Starling triplets were opposite from them. We ate in silence, waiting for Fiske to return. I saw some glances thrown about the room. They weren't happy ones, either. Finally, Fiske returned with a rather large case. He set it down on the table and I noticed that all eyes were drawn to the case on the table.

"You may finish your dinner if you'd like to," Fiske said and only the Holts picked up their forks and began eating.

Fiske caught my eye and nodded. This was what would change my life, all of our lives. Bite by bite, the Holts finished eating. Surprisingly, they ate very slowly much to my displeasure. I wanted to know what was in that steel case.

"I think it's time to reveal what I have been hiding for much too long…" He put his hand on the case and it opened with the hiss of released air.

Everyone stood up to get a better view, including me. Inside lay a gleaming silver shield. Not just any shield, it was the Cahill crest. Each branch had its symbol with the appropriate color.

"Hmm…" I turned my attention to Ian, who was thinking out loud. "Now what exactly does it do?"

"If you would just put your hand on the Lucian symbol, it will explain everything." Fiske told him.

Ian looked reluctant, but gently rested his hand on the two snakes.

"Good, now get a mental picture of the Lucian crest in your head," Fiske instructed. Ian closed his eyes and began to think.

Suddenly, Ian's coffee-toned skin began to turn into scales. His amber eyes flew open in shock.

Then they were replaced by the eyes of snake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha! I bet you didn't see that one coming! And if you did, well, I can't surprise you anymore. Simple as that. I hope you enjoyed the newest addition! And for those who didn't, just bugger off! Jeez, people these days…**

**~Nataliya**

**Wow, that was a long chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm here, aren't I?**

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.<p>

Where Ian once stood, a snake took his place. I couldn't take my eyes off the black snake. However, what surprised me the most were the eyes. They were breathtakingly amber. Everyone else in the room gaped at the serpent in front of us. Nobody dared to move or speak for that matter, except for Fiske.

"Now, Ian," He started, unfazed by the transformation. "I want you to get a picture of yourself in human form back in your mind. Please do not lose control of yourself," Fiske warned.

He took a step back from Ian and watched the scene play out. The snake's scales slowly began to tan and it began to grow. In a matter of minutes, Ian Kabra was brushing his suit off.

"Well, that was interesting…" He observed.

"Dude, how can you say that? You just morphed into a snake and that's all you can say?" Dan asked, dumbfounded.

Ian smoothed his hair and ignored Dan. I studied Ian's expression. How _could _he act so composed? He caught my eye and I turned to Fiske before Ian could see my blush.

"I think I should explain," Fiske suggested and Ian nodded.

"Wait, if he turned into a snake, does that mean we turn into bears?" Madison spoke up.

"Very good, but please let me explain…" Fiske complimented.

"That was probably the smartest thing she has ever said her whole life," Natalie mumbled.

"At first…"

"Whoa, does that mean that I turn into a wolf?" Jonah asked.

"We're dragons!" Ned and Ted said together.

"No fair!" Dan whined and I looked at Fiske. He looked miserable for being interrupted so many times.

"Guys, please let him talk!" I said coming to Fiske's aid.

Silence. "Thank you, Amy. As I was saying, Gideon created this shield many years ago. We believe that he used a concentrated form of each branch serum, but somehow he…changed it." Fiske said.

"So, you are not sure how it does what it does?" Natalie clarified.

"Yes, to this day, we haven't gotten very far on that research." Fiske told us.

"So, you want us to figure out why it works?' Ian assumed.

"Not exactly, what I want from you is to conquer the power and use it when it becomes most useful." Fiske explained.

"So, we each get to turn into our branch's icon," Sinead said and Fiske nodded.

"We're giant M's then?" Dan guessed. "That reeks!"

"No, not necessarily, this shield was created before Madeleine was born," Fiske said.

"So we don't even _get _awesome powers!" Dan cried.

"You do, the shield is designed for Cahills, which you are. The shield knows that you are a Cahill, just not what branch. However-"

"They may choose." Ian finished for Fiske. _How did he understand this so easily?_

"Awesome! I want to be a bear! No, a dragon!"Dan was bouncing up and down with excitement.

I looked at the shield. I can _choose? _I already knew that bear and snake were out of the picture. That left Ekat vs. Janus.

"Please wait your turn," Fiske said, trying to arrange the family into a line.

I watched Natalie place her shaking hand onto the Lucian crest. It turned blood red then faded. She looked at her hand and shook her head, disbelieving. _Good, I wasn't alone. _Hamilton slammed his hand on the Tomas crest and blue light shone through his hand. He smiled at his sisters. Alistair took a silk glove off and placed his hand on the dragon.

Everyone else had gone, I was the last one left in line. Dan had chosen bear after a lot of convincing _not _to choose dragon. I looked at the shield, trying to decide.

"Amy, have you decided?" Fiske asked.

"I think I have," I realized and placed my hand on the Janus crest.

A warm tingly feeling spread through my body as the green light shone off the silver wolf. After the light faded, I felt…free, unbelievably original. Was this how all the Janus felt? All I knew was that I liked the feeling.

"Now that everyone has decided, you may morph one by one. Think of the animal you chose, any color or shape, and keep that picture in your mind. How you picture your animal now is how it will stay. Natalie, you may go first." Fiske said, and Natalie nodded.

She closed her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. Slowly, her transformation was complete. A dark violet snake lay on the ground. She was a bit smaller than Ian, but they shared the same eyes. Jonah morphed next. He was a dark chocolate wolf with matching eyes. Hamilton followed Jonah and turned into a large bear with sandy blonde fur.

Alistair went next. I was truly curious about this one. A dragon? This should be interesting. It was a good thing we had a large living room. He was a grey-blue dragon, who looked like he came out of a novel. He stretched his wings out and they touched the sides of the room.

"Are you sure I can't be a dragon?" Dan asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted at once.

"It makes sense that Ekats are the only branch that has the most deadly creature. Because we're the only ones that can handle it," Sinead bragged, and Alistair turned back to his human form.

Dan looked like he wanted to punch her in the face.

"I'm surprised you'll be able to morph with that big head of yours," Dan retorted.

The rest of the family laughed, even Ned and Ted.

"Well Sinead, Dragons are huge and can be seen from anywhere. So there are some disadvantages…" Fiske told her and she frowned.

"Whatever," she waved her hand, dismissing the conversation. I could tell she felt defeated. Dan smiled victoriously.

_**~unleash your inner animal~**_

Everyone had morphed…except me. I could feel their eyes on me as I stared at the ground.

"Amy? I believe it's your turn." Fiske said, and I nodded.

I had no idea what if would feel like. Would it hurt? I gulped. What if I got stuck as a wolf? I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt." Ian said, reading my thoughts.

I looked at him. How did he know what I was thinking? I got my blush under control and got a picture of a silver wolf with sparkling jade eyes in my mind. At first, there was nothing. Then I felt myself shrink onto my hands and knees. My eyesight and hearing improved tremendously. I felt a lot warmer, too. Finally, my morph was complete. I felt nimble for once in my life. I trotted around the room and looked at the amused faces. Fiske nodded and I got a picture of my human form in my mind.

Slowly, the warmness left my body and the ground seemed to get farther and farther away. After that, I stood and stretched my back.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it. Now that everyone has taken their turn, I have a few…_warnings._" Fiske said. "First of all, you can't stay in morphed form for more than an hour. You have to switch back before your time is up."

"And what happens if we go past the time?" Alistair asked.

"You can't go back to your human form." Silence. "Also-" Suddenly, the lights went out.

Some people screamed and I stepped on a person's foot.

"Bloody hell, what is going on?" Ian's voice rang out through the darkness.

"Everyone, calm down!" Fiske commanded. "I just have to-" He didn't finish the rest of his sentence, which worried me.

"Fiske! Are you alright?" I asked, trying to find my way to him.

"It's gone." He stated grimly. No one had to ask what he was talking about.

"What? How can it be gone? It was there a second a go!" Alistair said.

"It's not here. Someone has taken it," Fiske whispered.

Then the lights flickered back on. I gasped. The shield was gone. It was nowhere to be seen. I shot a panicked look at Fiske. His lips were set in a firm line.

"Look!" One of the Holt's said, pointing to the wall behind us.

Everyone who was not facing the wall whirled around faster than you could say Cahill. I covered my mouth in shock. There, painted on the wall, was a giant V in dripping black paint.

"Of course they were after it." Fiske said.

"Who? Who is it?" Madison asked.

"The Vespers have returned." Fiske stated, showing no emotion.

"What do we do now?" Ian asked.

"We have to get that shield back. Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do. We can't have that in the wrong hands for long." He said and everyone who had grasped the thought, shuddered.

"And that means…?" Dan gestured with his hands to have Fiske explain.

"It's time to train. We _are _getting that shield back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! I hoped you liked it. :) I don't really have anything else to say so… um. **

**Ted: Awkward!**

**Me: Shut it, Starling!**

**Ted: Feisty…**

**Me: Don't make me hit you.**

**Ted: Oh! I'm **_**so **_**scared!**

**Me: I don't need the sass!**

**Ted: Jeez…**

**Um, so I hope you liked it…yeah. **

**~Nataliya **

**P.S. Wow, that was a total waste of your time. I apologize! ; P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, Nada, Nothing.**

**Ok, just in case you were confused on who was what…there you go.**

**Amy-a sliver/ grey wolf with jade eyes**

**Dan- a black bear with the same eyes as his sister**

**Ian- a black snake with amber eyes**

**Natalie- a dark violet/ purple snake with amber eyes**

**Jonah- a dark brown wolf with matching eyes**

**Hamilton- a blonde-haired bear with blue eyes**

**Madison and Reagan- a light brown bear with blue eyes**

**Sinead- a light yellow dragon with brown eyes**

**Ned and Ted- a light red dragon with brown eyes**

**Alistair- a grey/blue dragon with dark brown eyes**

* * *

><p>The next day, I found myself racing a chocolate wolf across the backyard.<p>

_You are SO going to lose! _I told Jonah telepathically.

Yep, you heard me right. Telepathically. Fiske had taught us to speak to each other when we were in morph. We just think the words we want to say and act like we're sending a message to the person who we want to talk to. It was quite handy sometimes.

_Just like last time? _I don't know how, but I could hear the sarcasm in his "voice."

_Shut it, Betty Crocker. _I retorted, using his love for cooking against him.

_Make me, Hannah Montana. _

I ignored his comment and focused on the approaching finish line. I was a few feet in front of Jonah, but I could tell that he didn't want to lose one bit. His pace quickened so I sped up. I morphed back into my human form before I crossed the finish line. Fiske was waiting for us at with a stopwatch.

"46.32 seconds," he said, and I turned to Jonah, now in his original form.

"Ha! Look who beat you this time!" I said, panting.

Jonah rolled his eyes. "I already won twice!"

"Psh, yeah, okay. Whatever, I'm going to go get some water," I said, walking away from him.

"Get me some?" I heard him ask.

"Nope!" I kept walking.

I saw everyone training for the big mission. Dan, Reagan, Madison, and Hamilton were testing their strength by pulling large bags of sand. Ned, Ted, Sinead, and Alistair were seeing who could stay in the air the longest. I'm glad that we weren't in a highly populated area because the people's reaction to us would've been quite hysterical. I got to the water station and wiped my forehead.

"Training to tough for you?" I jumped about a foot in the air and spun around.

"O-Oh jeez Ian, don't do that." I said, getting my breathing under control. "And no."

"Hm, well I guessed I passed my training," Ian told me, smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Sneak attacks. Your Uncle says it will do a lot of damage in the battle," Ian said.

"Sneaking up on people?" I said and he nodded. "Didn't you already do that?"

"Then I should be a natural," Ian shot me a dazzling smile

"Y-yeah, well I-I have to get back to..." What was I saying?

"Training?" Ian suggested.

"Yeah, that," I rushed away before he could see my blush.

_Epic fail, Amy!_ I told myself and I mentally did a face palm. Why did he make me so tongue-tied? I risked a glance back where I was and I saw Ian and Natalie bickering with a lot of hand movements. Ian turned and gave me an exasperated look. How did he know I was watching? Then Natalie flicked his head and they went back to their argument. I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

"You ready to race?" I jumped and turned on Jonah.

"Would everyone please stop doing that?" I yelled at him, and some of the family stopped to look at me. I blushed at the unwanted attention.

"You c-can go back to w-whatever you were doing now," I told everyone.

"Wow, I never knew you had that in you," Jonah stated.

"Yeah, well now you know," he grinned at my frustration.

"Attention! Please morph back to your normal form!" Fiske announced and the Starlings and Alistair dropped out of the sky.

Since most of the other people were not in morph, it took a shorter amount of time to gather everyone together. Fiske cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Okay, of course you know why we are training." He paused for a second. "For the attack on the Vespers. I think the mission should take place next week. On Thursday to be exact," Confusion rang out and it rang out real loud.

"This is stupid! We have to train more! We need to know our powers to their full extent!" Sinead's nasally voice out stood the others.

"For once, I agree with a Starling." Hamilton said with disgust. More shouts echoed out among the group.

"Please calm down and let me explain!" I had never heard Fiske sound so impatient. Apparently, none of the others had either, so they shut their mouths.

"Thank you. I have a reason for the date, however. They will not be expecting something so soon. They'll think that we have to train and get ready. But they'll be the ones that are not ready."

"Mhmm," Ian had a hand on his chin. "It does make sense, despite the closeness of the mission."

"But still! We will have just about _two _weeks to defeat an army of Vespers!" Madison said.

"Not an army, Ms. Holt." Fiske said and the Holt twins looked at each other confused. "See, I also picked this date because most of the Vespers will be off duty." Madison kept quiet.

"It will be a stealth mission." Fiske said, and Ian and Natalie smirked.

"I think it's a _great _idea." Natalie said.

"Of course you do. The Cobras are all about stealth." Dan said, speaking for the first time.

"Well, yes. Unlike you the noisy oaf, we can sneak around." Natalie defended.

"Yep that's me, the big, fat oaf. You shouldn't talk man-lady." Dan retorted.

"I am not a man-lady!" Natalie screeched.

"You sure do look like one, though." Dan said and Ian grabbed Natalie before she could attack Dan.

"You ugly, little-"

"Please, just shut up!" Jonah pleaded, cutting her off. Dan smirked and stuck his tongue out at her.

She scoffed. "So mature, Daniel."

"You know what?" Ian spoke up. "Go inside, have a time-out and think about what you've done." Ian commanded, pointing to our home, and the rest of the Cahill's snickered.

"Ha, take that, man-lady!" Dan taunted, and I turned on him.

"You too, mister," I said, and Dan pouted along with Natalie.

"But-" They said at the same time.

"No buts," Ian and I said at the same time.

"Fine, c'mon man-lady," Dan tugged at Natalie's wrist and they walked inside, arguing the whole way there.

Ian gave me a high-five behind his back and we both smiled. The family looked impressed.

"Man, I wish I could do that." Sinead said and her brother's laughed.

"Not a chance, sis!" They said, grinning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Man that was a rather pointless chapter. Well, deal with it because I enjoyed writing this chapter. It took me awhile though. I hope there weren't too many grammatical errors in there. :) I know you found some, so don't nag me. Trust me, I know they're there. I'm kidding. Give me all the CC, flames, or anything you want that you can muster! Ha, I'll be fine! No need to worry about me.<strong>_

_**~Nataliya**_

_**P.S. I have a funny idea for next chapter so I won't procrastinate…for once. :D **_

_**Oh, and P.P.S Jonah does not like Amy or the other way around. That's just weird. **_


	6. Chapter 6

I just had finished blow drying my hair when I heard a knock.

"Uh, hi Sinead," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, Amy," She returned the greeting. "Listen, come to Natalie's room in ten. Got it? Oh, don't tell anyone either. Kay? See you in a bit!" She said in one breath, and before I got time to answer, she closed the door and left.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I knew that Natalie would never approve. I grabbed a flowy green tank, some dark jeans, and some black heels. I slipped them on and applied some mascara. Not a lot, but enough to bring out my eye color. This would do.

I opened the door and looked around the hallway. The coast was clear, so I slipped outside and walked to Natalie's room. Before I was able to knock, the door swung open to reveal the Holt twins.

"Amy, you look really good!" Reagan squealed.

I smiled. "Thanks, Reagan. It's a new look." I noticed that Sinead, Madison, Reagan, and Natalie were in the room.

"Well, I like the improvement." Natalie said.

"Really?" That's probably the biggest compliment I've ever gotten in my life. And that's coming for Natalie Kabra.

"Yea! It's cute!" Sinead agreed.

"Well, aw shucks," I said and everyone laughed.

"Okay, so I found the best color to go with your top." Sinead said and led me over to the table.

"Color?" I asked.

"Nail polish, of course!" Natalie said in a _"duh"_ tone.

"Um, alright?" I put my hand out for Sinead.

I had to admit. This was probably like the popular girl parties at school were like. Of course, I hadn't been invited, but that never bothered me.

"Hey, do you guys have any snacks?" Madison asked.

"Yea," Natalie got out a bowl of chips.

"Nice," The Holt twins said at the same time. They looked each other and slapped a high-five.

"We all have brothers right?" Sinead said, while painting my nails. We nodded. "So we _must _have some embarrassing stories about them." She grinned. So _this _is what girls did at parties. Gossip, painting nails, eat, and more gossip.

"Now _this _could be interesting." I said.

"Okay, Reagan, you first," Sinead told her.

Reagan thought about it for a second then she smiled to herself. "Well, there was this one time when Maddy and I mixed Hamilton's football gear with reds in the laundry. It turned all his jerseys pink! And it was the day that colleges came to examine the players. It was really, _really, _funny. Well, until he almost killed us." We laughed at their prank.

"Good, really good, for a Tomas. Anyways, Natalie, you're a Lucian. You must have quite a few about Ian." Sinead assumed.

"Yes, I do. Now where should I start? Oh! I got one." She grinned. "Alright, I was ten and he was thirteen. He just ruined my new dress so I was really mad at him, right? So, I took all of his clothes and hid them in my closet. He walked into the room in his teddy bear boxers the next morning and I already had a camera ready. So I took a few pictures and I used them for blackmail ever since." Natalie finished and we cracked up.

"Do you still have the pictures?" Reagan asked.

"Um, duh!" She pulled out a bag from under the bed and searched through it. "Here," She held up the photos. We each grabbed one.

In my picture, Ian was fuming and trying to grab the camera from Natalie. I couldn't help but notice how muscular he was, even four years ago. I bit a blush and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up at Madison.

"Look at this one." She instructed, and we traded pictures. I laughed. In this one, Ian was pouting in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. Suddenly, a knock on our door silenced everyone.

"_Natalie, open this door right now!" _The boy we were just laughing at stood outside the door demanding to get in.

"Bloody hell, everyone get in the closet!" Natalie whispered, picking up the pictures.

"One second!" She called, and we scurried into the closet.

"No, not one second, right now!" He commanded and we closed the closet door. I was smashed against Reagan and Sinead.

"Where are they, Natalie?" Ian asked.

"Who?" So Natalie was playing dumb.

"You know- hey what's this?" It was silent for a moment. "Are these _the _pictures?"

Madison couldn't help but laugh and Sinead face palmed. Our cover was blown. The door sprung open to reveal an angry Ian Kabra and the rest of the boys, well except Alistair.

"Oh come on, Ian! You ruined our fun!" Natalie whined.

"Did you show them the pictures?" He asked, and I saw Jonah pick one up. "Don't look at it." Ian snapped, but Jonah was unfazed.

"Uh, yes?" She admitted, and Ian turned red with either embarrassment or anger.

I'm not sure which one, maybe it was both. Before he could say something Natalie began to push him out the door. We joined in a pushed the rest of the boys out and closed the door. High-fives were passed around as the guys cursed outside the door. We heard footsteps as they walked down the hallway.

"You know they're not really gone, right?" Natalie whispered to us.

"Since they're spying on us, they need to suffer." Sinead said.

"And I have just the idea," Natalie motioned for me to come over to her.

"Repeat this once I give you the signal." She whispered in my ear, and I nodded. "Well, there is this really cute guy at my school named Brian. I like him a lot."

"I am-I'm not saying that!" I dropped my voice.

"Please, I'm sure it will get a reaction." She insisted.

"Fine," I pouted, and Natalie told the others the plan.

"So Amy," Natalie began. "Got a crush?"

"W-well, there is this really cute guy at my school named Brian. I like h-him a lot." I said, but it sounded rehearsed. Suddenly, the door swung open and we could see the guys.

"Who is this Brian kid?" Ian demanded.

"You were eavesdropping on us?" Natalie asked in fake surprise.

"No, we were just, you know…listening?" Hamilton struggled to find an excuse.

"Wow that was a good one." Ned and Ted said, synchronized.

"Dude, you got to work on your excuses." Jonah said.

"Seriously," Dan agreed.

"Guys!" Ian said, and turned back to us. "Now, Amy, I believe I asked you a question."

"Yes, you did." I confirmed, taking a step closer and gaining confidence. "What's wrong with _Brian_?" I asked him. He was probably going to flip when he found out that this person wasn't real.

"Absolutely nothing," He said, taking a step closer. "Please tell me more about your beloved _boyfriend_."

I took another step toward him. "Well for starters, he's really smart and cute too. He's the whole package." I was lying through my teeth.

"_Really?" _He sneered. "Oh, tell me more!" He closed the distance between us and our noses were almost touching.

"And he's nothing like you." Anger flashed in his eyes as I said that.

"What is going on in here?" A tired voice asked and we turned our attention to the man in the doorway.

"It's one in the morning. Please. Just. Go. To. Sleep!" Fiske begged. A few people grumbled and they trudged out of the room.

Once everyone was out of the room, Fiske turned to me. "I don't trust the Kabra boy. Just-"

"Why not? The clue hunt is over! There are no reasons to not trust him! If you have one, tell me. I'd love to hear it." Fiske looked shocked by my outburst. Truthfully, I was too.

"Fantastic, goodnight Fiske." I slammed the door. I only had one thing on my mind as I walked down the hallway.

_Did I just stand up for Ian Kabra? _

I shook my head. It must be the guilty conscience.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, I hope you like another totally pointless chapter! Trust me, the next one will be meaningful. I know Amy's OOC and whatever, but seriously. It's three years after the clue hunt! She's gotten over most of the stuttering and shyness. So if you don't like her this way, deal with it or bugger off!**_

_**Look at me! Getting two chapters up in two days! That is REALLY good for me! I don't have much to say so um-have fun and wear your seatbelts. And please don't stick any limbs outside the vehicle for the fear of amputation. Thank you and enjoy your ride! :)**_

_**~Nataliya**_

_**P.S.! Amy, Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, Sinead, Ted, and Ned are all seventeen years old.**_

_**Dan, Natalie, Reagan, and Madison are all fourteen. **_

_**Alistair is whatever age he is…Oh and Fiske too. **_

_**Did I miss anyone? **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Really, do I **_**really **_**need one? *grumbles* Fine…I don't own anything. Whoop Dee Do. **

**Ok, let me get one thing straight. ALL my stories are usually in Amy's POV. The only reason that the POV might change would be if I wanted to show what another character is doing or feeling OR if Amy died or something. Okay?**

**I'm sorry. I'm in a bit of a bad mood. Stupid Dentist…**

**From now on, I am answering reviews!**

**Bookgirl39: Cute. :D Your reviews always amuse me. :)**

**CloverThyne: Good, you didn't get anything amputated. :D Smart chickie…**

**The Girl of the Moon: Random… :) But cool! **

**Impatient: This is your update. :D**

**Amy Cahill: Same as the one above this.**

**August Bloom: No, but I might just have to go check that out. ;)**

**Bubbles: Thank you! 8D **

**Anyways! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when a certain dweeb snuck in my room and poured a bucket of mysterious liquid all over me. As I was trying to figure out what he had mercilessly dumped on me, I fell out of bed and hit my wrist on the bedside table.<p>

"Dan!" I screamed at the laughing boy, and began to run after him. I stopped when I smelled something rotten.

I sniffed the air like a dog, trying to find the source. I raised a liquid-covered arm to my nose and took a whiff. I staggered back from the stench. What the heck had Dan poured on me? I shed my clothes and stepped in the shower as fast as I could. It wasn't fun to be covered in goo.

While I was in the shower, everything from last night came back to me. Yelling at Ian was the most vivid of the memories. I instantly felt bad. He didn't deserve to be yelled at. Especially, the comment about how this "Brian" was nothing like him. That was uncalled for.

Above the noise of the shower, I heard a heavy knock on my door. I quickly turned off the water and wrapped myself up in a towel.

"Yes?" I said through the door.

"Breakfast in five minutes," Fiske's voice was muffled. I heard his receding footsteps as he walked down the hall.

I grabbed some clothes and dried my hair. I ran a brush through it, smoothing it out. My stomach rumbled and that was my cue. I walked down to breakfast and everyone was already there. They turned their attention to me as I took a seat. I blushed at their gazes and I averted my eyes to the plate of waffles in front of me.

Breakfast was relatively quiet except for the occasional argument between Natalie and Dan. I noticed that Fiske was absent from the table. That was kind of ironic because he was the one who had told me to come in the first place.

"So Ted, how is your flying toaster working out?" Sinead asked her brother, desperately trying to start a conversation.

"Good! It can cook four pieces of toast at the same time and it can soar to heights up to thirty feet!" Ted and Ned slapped a high-five.

"Why on Earth, would you make a flying toaster?" Natalie asked.

"For entertainment, unlike you would know what that is." Ned retorted.

Natalie scoffed. "I know what entertainment is! I _am _Ms. Entertainment."

"I thought you were Ms. Stuck-Up-Snob-Cobra." Dan said with a mouthful of waffles. Natalie pulled out her dart gun.

"What was that?" Natalie asked, sweetly.

"Nothing." Dan grumbled, defeated. He took another bite.

"That's what I thought." Natalie said, and that was the end of that conversation.

"Thursday, right?" Hamilton asked. Everyone knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah," Jonah answered. _Wait…Thursday? Isn't that my-_

My thoughts were cut off as I stood up quickly, knocking my chair back in the process. "Thursday!" I realized it was my birthday.

"Yes, that's the day after Wednesday." Dan said slowly as if he was talking to a first grader. Realization passed over his face. "Thursday!" He shouted.

"I think we've covered that." Ian said, looking back in forth between us.

"That's-" Dan began.

I didn't want anyone to know though. I didn't want them to worry and try to get me a present. So I cut off Dan's sentence by chucking a waffle at him.

"Hey!"

When I realized what I had done, I covered my mouth in surprise. Then I tried to hide a spreading smile. Dan wiped syrup off his face and threw a waffle in my direction. I ducked and it hit Natalie.

"Daniel!" She cried, and sent some of her breakfast at him.

He dodged it and it hit Madison. Before I knew it, everyone was throwing waffles at each other. I crawled under the table, trying to avoid the flying edible projectiles, but ended up getting out because Alistair was already down there. I stood back up and hit Sinead in the arm with a waffle.

"What in the world is going on here?" A voice thundered, and we all froze in various positions.

"Uh…?" Nobody could come up with something that would excuse our behavior.

"You will clean up this mess right this instant." Fiske commanded. There was a chorus of "Yes, Fiske."

We went to work, cleaning up syrup and picking up waffle pieces. I started to scrape some butter off the wall.

"You're not going to start singing again?" Jonah asked, and I turned red.

"Shut it." I responded, and went back to the task at hand.

"Need some help?" A voice said behind me. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"No, it's okay." I said, and I heard Ian walk away. "Wait!" I stopped him.

"Yes?" He walked back over to me. I glanced down at feet and raked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I uh, wanted to a-apologize for yesterday. I d-didn't mean what I s-said. I'm s-sorry." I stuttered miserably. "You should know t-that-"

"That this 'Brian' isn't real?" He finished for me. I looked up at him, expecting to get yelled at. However, his eyes were playful. "Relax, love. I'm not going to hit you or something." He said, noticing how I had tensed up. He chuckled.

I gave a weak laugh and turned my attention to the dirty wall.

**_~after many, many years of cleaning…or like ten minutes~_**

"Alright, everyone meet in the living room in five minutes." Fiske said, still giving disappointed looks at some of us.

Once everyone had gotten in the same room, Fiske showed us a large white board with drawings on it.

"This," he pointed to a lay out to a building. "-is the Vesper base." The drawing had a series of twists and openings. Basically, it looked very complex.

"Oh, shoot." Dan said. _That _was the understatement of the century.

"It's not difficult if you know the correct route." Fiske told us. "And I am here to teach you it. First you start here. Then you take a right, but you have to be careful for the electrical force field is directly in front of you…"

I saw the Holts and Dan slump in their chairs. Truthfully, I felt the same way, but I shook it off and held my head high as I listened to Fiske's lecture.

"After you take three flights of stairs up, take a left and it will lead you to the main chamber. There, you'll be able to deactivate the alarm system and roam freely among the others without being detected. You still have to be on your guard though because…"

I loved to hear people talk and I would absorb all the information, but now I was impatient and jumpy. Maybe it was from my morphing and my inner wolf was wanting to get out or whatever. I looked around and saw Natalie's eyes close. The only ones who were still paying attention where Alistair, Sinead, Ted, Ned, and Ian.

"Now, Fiske, if we go to the conference room. Won't they be able to tell us apart from other Vespers?" Alistair spoke up. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"No because you will have disguises on. After that, you'll go down this hallway and keep going straight until you reach the power supply…" He continued his lecture and I saw Ian lean back in his chair.

I felt my eyelids droop and I joined the rest of the family in sleep.

**_~all boring lectures aside…~_**

A snap of a ruler jolted me out of unconsciousness.

"Were you even paying attention?" Nobody bothered to answer. The Starlings and Alistair looked at us with scolding eyes.

"Now, if you pay attention, we can proceed. Any questions so far?" He looked at the Ekats. Sinead raised her hand.

"Yes, I was wondering how the Vespers are even going to use the shield. It's made for Cahill, so why bother?" She said.

"Excellent question, Sinead. You see, the Vespers are very intelligent. I'm sure they will be able to use the shield to make a copy of it for their own use, but it will work for Vespers. Now, do we want a bunch of Vesper dragons flying around?" Everyone shook their head.

"Now back to what I was saying. If you get into the stronghold unharmed…"

_Here we go…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That last line made me laugh. :) That's how I feel in Math class. No offence to all those math-lovers out there. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**_

_**~Nataliya**_

_**I can't believe I'm doing this…I will be ashamed forever.**_

_**REVIEW AND YOU GET DIGITAL ICE CREAM! ANY FLAVOR YOU WANT! REVIEW AND LEAVE ME WHAT FLAVOR YOU WANT!**_

_**I'm so ashamed…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Time: 15:24**_

_**Location: Backyard**_

_**Days until Mission: 2**_

Training was getting to me.

What was it? The fifth hour by now? I lost track a couple of hours ago. Fiske had basically drilled the Vesper base route into our brains. That took up a couple more hours, but this time, no one dared to close their eyes.

My muscles burned as I weaved in and out of the obstacle course for the seventh time. I barely missed a sharp stick that would've pierced me if I hadn't jumped it. My wolf's senses went into overload. I could focus on anything that moved and hear anything that made the slightest noise possible.

It would've been an unbelievable feeling if my legs didn't feel like they would fall off. I finished the course and collapsed onto the soft grass. I morphed back to my human form and lay there, worn out.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Lovely, isn't it?" I looked over to the person to my right. "The sky, I mean. It's like a painting. Unrealistic and beautiful," Ian said.

"I thought you didn't like art." I pointed out.

He laughed. "I don't like _modern _art. Even_ I_ could do better and trust me, I'm no Janus."

"Well, I like modern art." Ian cocked an eyebrow. "You can interpret it anyway you want. Everyone sees something different." I said.

He turned his gaze to me. "I wish I could do that." He said, smiling slightly.

"Do what?" I asked.

"See the good out of things. It's Kabra nature to detest anything below you. I don't like it sometimes." His eyes shifted back to the blue sky.

"You don't have to do that." I said softly. "You don't have to follow rules all the time."

"This is coming from Amy Cahill?" He said, smirking. I blushed and looked away from his cocky face.

"Well, y-yea. Sometimes you just have to break free and do what _you _want to do." I said.

"Even if you had my parents?" He pushed the topic.

"Well, I'm not as brave as you are, so I'm not sure." I said, and then realized what I said. _Too late now…_

"Oh, I'm not as brave as you think I am. I'm a coward at heart." He told me.

"No you're not. A coward wouldn't choose a clue over the money." I said.

He smiled sadly. "I had no choice, but I like your point of view."

I don't know why, but I turned pink at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Why do you get embarrassed so easily?" He asked, propping himself on an elbow.

"I do not!" _Lies…_

"Yes, yes, just ignore what I said." He rolled his eyes. I hit his arm. "Ouch!"

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"You're lucky that I like your innocence." He said and I blushed, as usual.

I didn't respond. I just looked up at the sky. Suddenly, Ian cleared his throat.

"Well, I must be going. It was nice chatting with you, love." He got up off the grass and brushed off his clothes.

"Hey, Ian?" He turned to me. "Drop the love, okay?" I asked, politely.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," He winked at me and walked away. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Well, that wasn't as awkward as it could've been.

It was actually…pleasant.

Wait, what? It must be the training.

_**Time: 19:42**_

_**Location: Dining Room**_

_**Days until Mission: 2**_

I couldn't lie. The closer it got to the mission, the more anxious I got. Not to mention that my birthday might just be my death day.

Now that's a happy thought.

I poked at my food as Fiske rambled on and on about the mission. I caught parts of it, but other parts went in one ear and came out the other. I didn't really care, though. I've heard it about six times.

"Now, Amy, what are you supposed to do in the control room?" Fiske asked.

"I am supposed to disable the traps or other obstacles." I said automatically.

"Very good. Hamilton, what are _you_ doing while…" And conversations went on like that.

I started to think about our enemies. I had never seen a Vesper before. What would he or she look like? Would they look daunting? What did they do? What if we get caught? What if our morphing goes wrong? What if I stay in morph for too long? What if Dan stays in morph for too long? What if _anybody _stays in morph too long?

I was on edge. Maybe Dan was right. I do stress about things too often. I clutched my head as the questions repeated themselves.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Fiske asked, and I looked up to find everyone's eyes on me.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "It's just a little headache."

"Oh, okay," He eyed me once more before asking another question.

Maybe I had gone too hard during training today. Everything ached. I looked around the room at other people and they didn't looked faze one bit. I slowly grew tired and I knew this wasn't from Fiske's lecture this time. I locked eyes with Ian.

_You don't look well. _He mouthed.

_Thanks. _I mouthed back.

_You know I don't mean it like that. _He responded.

_I'll get over it. _I yawned in the middle of my sentence, so I'm not sure if he got what I said.

I tuned Fiske back in and began to listen.

"I must warn you though." He said, "Vespers are not known for their mercy. If you happen to get captured, for whatever reason, do not, and I repeat, _do not _act stubborn or tough. That will just get them angry. Take it from me, I've been captured before and it wasn't fun."

That was useful knowledge, not that I would act brave anyways. I looked around the room at the grim faces and came to one conclusion.

This wasn't going to be a joy ride.

I coughed and that got Fiske's attention. "Amy, I think it would be wise if you went to bed a little early tonight." He advised.

"Yea, that's probably smart. You look pretty bad." Dan piped up. I shot him a look and walked out of the room.

Once I had gotten to my room, I changed clothes and plopped on the bed. I laid there for awhile until I felt my eyelids droop.

Then I had the dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, blah blah blah… I hope you liked it! Review, tell me what you thought. I **_**do **_**like cliffhangers, don't I? Huh, well as long as people read and review the story…I DON'T CARE! :D **

**OH JOY, AGAIN WITH THE CAPS LOCK. Much better…Um, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. They all got ice cream! :) YAY! **

**Well, look at me. I'm rambling once again. Okay, this chapter was mostly Amy/Ian. You're welcome. Wow, I'm extremely out of character today. Meh, I'm tired, leave me alone. **

**Have a nice day.**

**~Nataliya**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Location: Amy's sleeping quarters**_

_**Time: 1:25**_

_**Days until mission: 1**_

_Her cold eyes were watching my every move. They paralyzed me. They kept me frozen, unable to move or more importantly…escape._

"_Amy." She began. "So defenseless, what a shame." She tsked, keeping those eyes on me. The woman looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't lay a finger on who she was._

_I couldn't open my mouth to speak. My arms were hanging limp at my sides. I tried to move them desperately, but they didn't budge. _

"_Amy, I haven't seen you in awhile." She said. "And your brother as well."_

_I tried to cry out, but no sound came. I couldn't even shake my head or blink._

"_You've became so pretty. I'm sure you have many suitors." She smiled, but that didn't disguise the venom in her voice._

_She took a step towards me and I tried to back up. I wanted to run or hide. I just wanted to get away from her._

"_Almost ten years it's been." She said._

"_It has, hasn't it?" That wasn't my voice. I didn't sound like myself._

"_Too long." She said._

"_Too long, indeed." I didn't know that I had spoken._

"_I think it's your time to come to me. I've missed you too much, you see. It's time to come home."_

_I recognized the women then. My mother took a step closer and held her hand out to me._

"_Come with me, child." _

Cold water doused me. I sat up so fast that I grew lightheaded. Five pairs of eyes met my bloodshot ones.

"Amy, are you alright?" Fiske asked, but I couldn't respond.

Finally, I was able to free myself from the invisible shackles. "I was so close." I was shaking uncontrollably.

"What does she mean?" Ian asked Fiske.

"I was afraid of this." He said.

"Afraid of what?" Dan asked.

"The morphing has…side effects." Fiske chose his words carefully.

"Side effects?" Hamilton asked.

"Yes, sometimes, in Amy's case, the wolf senses invade the human senses. This can cause your brain to overwork and grow tired. Once the brain grows tired, it looks for energy to replenish itself. Usually, that means it targets the fear section of the brain to bring your adrenaline up. The whole thing can cause sickness…or worse."

Natalie clung to Ian who was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"This is very rare though." Fiske said. "It won't happen a lot. I'm very sorry, Amy." He stroked my sweaty hair.

"S-so, what does my dream mean?" I asked.

"Were you on the verge of death?" Fiske asked, and I nodded. "I see."

"Is there a cure?" Ian asked.

"Yes," Fiske turned his sorrowful gaze to me. "You must stay out of morph for a month."

"But the mission!" Hamilton cried.

"Yes, yes, I know. However, the risks far outweigh the rewards." Fiske said.

Natalie, Ian, Hamilton, Dan, and I remained silent. I met each one of their gazes.

"The mission will go on without me." I said.

"This is foolish! She is one of the best we've got!" Ian exclaimed, and I sent him a grateful smile.

"Would you rather lose her, Mr. Kabra?" Fiske asked, and Ian shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Fiske snipped. "Well Amy, I think it would be best if you went to bed. We'll leave you alone now." He kissed the top of my head and left the room.

Hamilton and Natalie left, leaving Ian and Dan in the room.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ames?" Dan asked, and I nodded. He rushed over and gave me a quick hug and left the room.

That left Ian and I, but I was too frazzled still from the dream to care.

"I'll just be going then. I hope you get well, Amy." He said and made a move to leave.

"Don't leave me alone." My voice came out high and strangled.

Before I knew it, tears were running down my face and Ian was holding me. He was comforting me and telling me to calm down.

"She was right there." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know. I know." He whispered.

"I was so close, Ian." I said.

"But you're still here now, correct?" I looked up at him.

"Yes. I'm still here." My voice sounded so weak and I hated it.

"Good, now I think it's time for you to go to sleep." He said, and I shook my head vigorously.

He heaved a sigh. "Would it help if you told me about it?"

I thought about it for a second and then nodded my head. "Amy, you have to speak to me."

"Okay." I summed it up and cried a little at certain times. "And then she w-wanted me to join her, you know, in d-death." I finished.

"I see." He said.

"Ian?" He turned to me. I felt my eyelids droop.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to…going to…fall…" I slipped into unconsciousness before I finished my sentence.

_**~Changing point of views to a certain English boy... ~**_

I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms. She was quite something, wasn't she? Her tear stained face was buried in the crook of my neck. I was surprised that she was openly sharing her feelings to me. Well, she was on the edge of death. I guess that shakes you up a bit.

I yawned and glanced at the clock. It was a little past three. Amy stirred and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My eyes widened at the contact. She was truly a Madrigal. Here she was, clinging to her former enemy. Most Cahills wouldn't do that even if they were paid. I shook my head with a faint smile on my face.

Amy whimpered in her sleep and I froze, unsure of what to do. Poor girl had a dream of her dead mother. It had awoken a lot of emotions in her. Her grip tightened on me and I yawned again. I had to get some sleep or training would not be fun in the morning. Amy wouldn't be there. She couldn't morph.

Actually, as I look back on it, she looked more upset that she wasn't in the mission. She was probably worried that we couldn't handle ourselves. We could…right? This mission could definitely take a turn for the worst at any point. Some of us could die. Not that I cared about most of the people here, only Natalie and Amy, really. I'm glad Amy wasn't in the mission. She couldn't get hurt that way. Maybe this was like a blessing in disguise. If only Natalie caught this little…disease, then I would be worry free out there.

Ah, whatever. I should stress less, as Natalie says. I was about to run my hand through my hair, but that would've caused Amy to hit the floor. It was definitely time to get some rest. I stood up from the position I was in and carried Amy and tried to place her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go. I tried to pry her fingers from my waist, but they wouldn't budge. I sighed.

"C'mon, Amy. You have to let go." I whispered.

"I don't want to go to school, Mom." She responded, and I raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see me.

"Amy, please." I pleaded.

"I'm not tired." She said, and I would've face palmed if I wasn't holding her.

"Fine, this should be, ah… interesting for you in the morning." I lay down on the bed and rested my head on the pillow.

_Might as well get some sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! I hope you liked it. I think I kept Ian pretty IC. Didn't you think so? Anyways, this was a dramatic chapter, every story needs one. :) Next chapter should be rather (as Ian says)…interesting.**

**~Nataliya**

**RECORD! Shortest Author's Note ever! I think I deserve a lollie! **


	10. Chapter 10

Well, this is a hard pillow, was my first thought when I woke up. Well, my first thought was that my head hurt, but you get the point. That's when I realized that my pillow didn't smell of clove. My eyes shot open to find that I was literally sleeping on Ian Kabra.

"O-Oh, c-crap," I stuttered, and his eyes fluttered open.

"This is awkward for you, isn't it?" He said.

"Y-You set this up!" I realized, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Actually, as I recall, you were the one to fall asleep on me," Ian said.

"You could've put me on the b-bed," I said, glaring at him.

"Ah, but you had a rather tight grip," Ian smirked.

"Eww, what the heck are you guys talking about? _Eww, why are you guys like that?" _Dan asked, covering his eyes.

"No, Dan!" I rolled off Ian and fell onto the floor. "It's not what it looks like! He did it on purpose! It was against my will!" I defended myself.

"That's not what you said last night," Ian smirked as my mouth dropped open.

"I did_ not_ need to know that!" Dan said, gagging.

"You little perv, you know that's not what happened!" I shouted, punching Ian's chest.

"You wish it did, though," I punched his chest harder as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Shut up! I'm only seventeen!" I said, and he didn't seem fazed by my punches.

"Eighteen tomorrow," he said, and I froze.

"How did you know my birthday was tomorrow?" I asked.

"I know things. What's your favorite color?" He asked, and I blinked at his random question.

"Green, but why are you-?"

"Thanks, love," he patted my cheek and walked out of the room, pushing Dan out of the way.

"You said you'd stop calling me that!" I called, scowling.

"Sorry, _sweetie_, it's a habit," I did a face palm.

"You guys are disgusting. Excuse me; I'll go get my eyes and ears removed," Dan said.

"Don't' be such a drama queen," I said to him.

"I'm not a drama _queen. _King would be more like it…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm hungry. Move," I pushed him aside.

"Am I really that easy to push around?" I heard him mutter.

"Yes!" I said. "Build some muscle!"

"I _am _strong, thank you very much!" He said.

"Your bear doesn't count!" I continued to walk down the hallway.

I heard him snap his fingers. "Man," I rolled my eyes again. As soon as I stepped foot in the dining room, everyone bombarded me with questions.

"Amy, I heard what happened! Are you okay?" Reagan asked, tugging on my shirt to get my attention.

"Yea, I'm just feeling a bit tired," I told her.

"Yo, was the dream scary?" Jonah asked, and I gave him a look. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I mean how'd you sleep after that?"

"Trust me, she slept fine," Ian said, stealing my words.

"S-Shut it right now!" I commanded.

"Actually, I think I got a little drool…right here," he pointed to his shirt, grinning. I turned red.

"What does he-?" Hamilton got cut off when I tackled Ian.

"Don't say anything!" I shouted, straddling his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother," Ian replied.

"You wish that I'm not your mother," I said.

"I don't think my mother would be straddling me right now," he said, smirking. I realized the position we were in and I stood up…fast.

I blushed, frowning. "Relax, I won't say anything," Ian said.

"What was that about?" Natalie asked Dan.

"You don't want to know, man lady," he replied, shivering.

"Don't call me that, Daniel!" Natalie yelled.

"I can call you whatever I want, Nooby Natalie!" Dan responded.

"What the heck is-?"

"Seriously, every time I walk out of the room, something happens," Fiske said. He was followed by Alistair and the Starlings.

"What did we miss?" The Starling twins chorused.

"Not much, Amy just tackled Ian." Dan said.

"No way, shy, little Amy did that?" Sinead asked.

"Yep and she-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll make sure you'll never eat pancakes again." I warned. Dan subconsciously pulled his plate of pancakes closer to him.

"Fine," Dan said.

"Oh, Amy, how are you feeling?" Fiske asked.

"Okay, just a bit shaken up." I said.

"You didn't seem shaken up this morning." Ian said, and he and Dan snickered.

"You went to visit her this morning?" Fiske asked, and my eyes widened.

"Yes, that's _exactly _what I did." Ian said with a smug tone of voice.

Fiske nodded and turned to the rest of the family. "As you all know, the mission is tomorrow. You must perfect any flaws that you have and train as hard as possible. You have no time left. You're either ready or not. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, Amy, you may watch training today," Fiske said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Now you may leave," I stayed behind as everyone walked out of the room.

Fiske looked stressed. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He met my gaze and gave a forced smile. "I'm fine, Amy. Now go outside." I gave him one last look, but I went outside anyways.

Bright sunlight blinded me as I stepped outside. Everyone was already in their spots and morphed. I felt bad for Jonah. He was all alone. I averted my eyes to the Holts and Dan. Madison and Reagan were wrestling and Dan and Hamilton were pushing these heavy-looking barrels. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew my hair into my face.

I turned around to find the Starlings and Alistair taking off. Whoa, they were a lot bigger up close. They flew so high that I had to cover my eyes from the sun to see them. It must be fun to fly like that. To see them makes me want to change my morph. Ah, it's a little too late now. I guess the wolf was pretty cool. It's better than a bear or a snake. Speaking of snakes, I looked around trying to find the Kabras. They were nowhere to be seen. Hey, this could be a game.

So that's how I spent the next hour, Find the Lucian. Eventually, I got bored of that game. It was nearly impossible. Finally, one of them changed back to their normal self. Natalie came over to get water.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she returned the greeting.

"Where were you guys?" I couldn't help myself. She pointed to the trees.

"Over there, I better go tell Ian to de-morph. His time is almost up." She said, rushing off.

Something was wrong. She was definitely out of character. I wonder what the matter is. I shrugged and settled myself on the grass. I looked up at the sky and sighed, déjà vu, anyone? I folded my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. I was a little tired. My eyes flew open.

On second thought, bad things happen when I'm asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, that was a quick update, wasn't it? :) You're welcome! Twelve reviews last chapter... alone? Man, I love you guys! Brilliant, keep up the good work! And thank you to Lucy for pointing out my mistake! I love it when people prove that I messed up. :) I'm kidding, of course. Hey, take a peek at my songfic, "Numb," and tell me what you think! **

**Wait, if you review here, you must review there too! I'll be watching!**

**~Nataliya**


	11. Chapter 11

I stood and watched everyone rush around the house.

Fiske was desperately trying to get them organized and to get ready for the mission. Everyone was dressed in all black except me. I had green flannel shorts and a white tank top on and I was hugging a pillow. The sickness had strange effects on me. I was happy one second and then furious the next. Luckily for the people around me, I was happy right now. I came up with a name for what I had…Wolfitis.

"Alright, everyone!" Fiske clapped his hands to get their attention. "You have fifteen minutes." Then everyone went back to rushing.

Dan came up to me. "I can't find my phone!" He exclaimed, waving his arms.

"It's okay, I'm sure someone else has their phone with them," I said, oddly calm at the moment.

"But-but, I need _my _phone!" He ran back to his room, almost knocking over Ted and Ned in the process.

The Starling twins walked up to me. "We would like you to have this if we don't make it back." They handed me a blueprint. Even though it was a grim statement, they acted like they were talking about the weather.

"Oh, don't say that you guys. I'm sure everything will be fine." I said, "And I can't take this." I tried to put the diagram back in their hands, but they wouldn't let me.

"No, no, I'm sure it will be in good hands." Ned said, grinning.

"Yes, yes it will." Ted agreed. I took a peek at the blueprint and gasped.

"It's your flying toaster!" I cried.

"Yep, our most pointless invention, I hope you like the toaster." Ted said, and I wrapped my arms around them both.

"I love it. Thank you," I said truthfully.

"Ten minutes!" Fiske's voice rang out.

"Oops, we have to run. Bye, Amy!" They chorused.

Jonah approached me. "Hey, if I don't come back, tell my Dad that I love him," he said.

"Sure, Jonah, what about your mom, though?" His lips tightened into a grim line.

"Yes, her too," he said, and I decided not to question it. Jonah and Cora had a tough relationship.

"Thanks, Amy. I really wish you could come, though. You're like my partner out there." I smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess you can't control when things happen to you, right?" I told him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't apologize for that, though." Jonah said.

"Alright, well good luck." He nodded, smiling and left.

Reagan, Madison, and Hamilton came up to me next. "Hey, Amy," Hamilton said.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Uh, nothing, I guess. We just hope that you would get better," Madison said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys. It's been a long day," I apologized.

"Tell me about it," Reagan said.

"Five minutes!"

"Alright, good luck," I said.

"Thanks, I think we're going to need it." And with that, they left. I saw Alistair walk by looking deep in thought.

Now that I think about it, the Kabras have been absent for awhile now. We didn't have training today. Fiske didn't want to tire us. He said we would need a lot of stamina for this mission. I sighed. I really wish I could've been part of this, but things happen at the wrong time. Then the Kabra siblings walked in the room. I heard Natalie whine about how she had to change shoes because they weren't as good for running.

"Natalie, calm down. You'll get to change shoes when we get back." At least one person was optimistic and didn't think that these would be their final moments.

"Three minutes! Everyone get their bags and get in the van!" Fiske announced.

"That's our cue," I heard Ian say, and before they could leave I walked over to them.

"You guys will do well," I insisted.

"It's a pity that you couldn't come." Ian told me.

"Yeah, stuff happens though, right?" I smiled.

"I guess." I didn't even see Natalie walk to the van.

An awkward silence floated around the room. I raked a piece of hair behind my ear and looked at my shoes.

"Uh, I'll just get going then," he said, and I looked up at him already walking away.

"Ian, wait!" I couldn't stop myself.

"Yes?" I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened, but put his arms around me after awhile.

"Be c-careful." I whispered.

"Oh, don't worry about me. We'll be back before you know it." He returned my hushed tone.

"Promise you'll look over D-Dan for me?" I broke away from the hug and looked up at him.

"I promise." He smiled, reassuringly. "Now, I really must be going."

"Alright," he took a couple of steps and disappeared through the doorway.

"Amy!" Dan's voice rang out and I turned to see him.

Before he could do anything, I pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly, he returned the hug.

"Be careful," I repeated the words from the conversation between Ian and me.

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart." He laughed.

"C'mon, Dan!" Fiske called. "It's time to go."

I kissed my little brother's head and let him go. Who knows? This could be the last time I ever saw him. I watched as the van until I couldn't see it anymore. I ran a hand through my hair. I _do _worry too much, but that just makes me who I am.

Once they were gone, the house was eerily dark and silent. I checked the clock. They would be back here around three o'clock. I knew I couldn't sleep until they returned, so I grabbed a book and turned on the lamp. For the first time in my life, I was too anxious to read. I took out my phone and called Dan.

"Hello?" His voice was reassuring.

"Dan, it's me." I said.

"Amy, we just left the house fifteen minutes ago. What could you _possibly_ need?" I heard a couple people snicker in the background.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go now. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, dork." He hung up.

Why had I called in the first place? It must be the nerves. I set the book back on the bedside table stretched. Now, what always calmed me down? Reading. I really didn't have a last resort… great. I guess I'll just have to do something until they get back in three hours. Instead of the book, I reached for my laptop. Once it was loaded, I went on the internet and surfed. I quickly got bored. I was never a computer person. Actually, I was usually the one who got mad at the computer and left.

I checked my watch. There were two hours left. I couldn't help but wonder where they were at the moment. I hope everyone was okay, especially Dan. I don't want him to do anything foolish and I'm not there to keep him from doing so. I hope someone else will keep him in line. Then I spotted a tea bag on the counter and there was a little note by it. I picked up the note first.

_Amy,_

_I'm sure you're nervous and worried about us. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I want you to drink this tea. It will settle you down. I love you and we'll be back home soon._

_~Fiske_

There was more, but I was rather parched. Then I smiled. The note made me feel closer to them somehow. I picked up the tea bag and placed into a cup of boiling water. I took a sip and sighed. It was delightful. The tea tasted like a mix of strawberries and lemons, but it tasted good. I plopped back on the couch. The tea _did _relax me.

Before I knew it, I was yawning and I was struggling to keep my eyelids from drooping. It was awhile before I finally gave in to the approaching blackness. That was when I saw the last part of the note.

_P.S. Don't worry, Amy. The tea will only put you to sleep._

Well, thanks for the warning.

_~Fast-forward to a later time~_

I woke up with warm stickiness over on the top half of me. I opened my eyes to see the forgotten mug that was once filled with tea, lying next to me. I yawned. _How long was I asleep? _It was still dark outside. They must be coming home soon. I checked my watch and I felt my heart stop. It was five o'clock in the morning.

They were two hours too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, I did just do that. Well, I hope you enjoyed. It took me a bit to right that chapter. I started school this week. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…surprisingly. Also, my friend joined Fanfiction today! Since she just joined a couple of hours ago, she won't be posting anything for a couple of days. Her pen name is The Yellow Sunsets of Fiji. <strong>

**Don't ask. :)**

**I'm kidding. My name is just as weird. She won't let me say her real name because she's paranoid. So, call her Fiji, I guess. She'll hate it. :) Do it! Do it now! PM her right now and make her feel welcome and call her Fiji! Muwahaha, she'll never see it coming. You are truly brilliant, Nataliya.**

**~Nataliya**

**P.S. I warn you. She's not so friendly :) **


	12. Chapter 12

That's when I lost it.

I crumpled to the ground in tears. Why weren't they back yet? Where were they? I looked up and saw another note on the table. I gingerly picked it up, wiping my tears as I read it.

_Happy Birthday, Amy! We love you and hope you like our presents! Oops, don't want to spoil anything for ya!_

_~Fiske, Dan, Madison, Reagan, Jonah, Alistair, Natalie, Ian, Hamilton, Ted, Ned, and Sinead_

Yeah, have a happy birthday, Amy. Everyone you love is gone.

The note fluttered out of my grasp. I put my head in my hands. No, Amy. Crying doesn't help anything. I wiped my tears and forced myself to keep my breathing steady. I picked up my phone and called Dan's number.

Nothing.

I tried everyone, but Fiske. I dialed his number. Surely he would have his phone on him.

Nothing.

I fell to the ground once more. What happened to them? Were they captured? Were they…dead?

The thought made me choke up. I ran to my room and collapsed onto the bed. It still unmade from this morning. I shouted just to hear a voice.

Did they really leave me all alone?

This brought a new wave of tears. C'mon, Amy. Pull it together. I wiped my tears away again and looked around the room. The scene surprised me. My room had various gifts sitting around. They were all addressed to me as birthday presents. I picked the closest one up.

It was a small box with a ribbon around it. It was from everyone. The tag said that everyone pitched in. I opened it and gasped. A diamond necklace hung delicately from my fingers.

_Happy 18__th__, Amy._ I thought, mesmerized by the magnificent piece of jewelry.

Tear gathered in my eyes once more. I hooked it around my neck and looked in the mirror. One word rang through my mind loud and clear. Beautiful…

Before long, I was surrounded by wrapping paper and tissues. I had gotten an ancient Cahill book from Alistair, a new set of Madrigal thermal gloves from Fiske, a chemistry set from the Starlings, a pair of Gucci boots from Natalie, a gold microphone from Jonah, a monogrammed purple sweatband from the Holts, and I still had two presents left! I looked at both of the tags. One was from Ian and one was from Dan. I picked Dan's up first.

I slowly unwrapped the gift. When I got to the through the decorative paper, I couldn't help but smile. It was an electronic reader. If only I could tell Dan how great the present was. Fresh tears rolled down my face and onto the present. If only I could see him one more time.

I was full out sobbing when I remembered that Ian's present was still at my feet. Through my tears, I picked up the small box. There was a crisp gold ribbon wrapped around it. I opened the box and my breath got caught in my throat.

Inside rested a solid gold ring with small jade stones surrounding the ring. I immediately slipped it on. It fit perfect. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was simple. It was gorgeous. It was me. How did Ian know my ring size? That question was pushed aside in my mind as I spotted a small note in the box. I picked it up.

_Dear Amy, _

_I was in a jewelry store yesterday, (It was against my will, and Natalie dragged me there) and this ring reminded me of you. I know you like things simple, so I didn't get you anything extravagant. I do hope you like it. If you don't, I can return it, and you can pick one out for yourself. I thought I did a pretty good job picking it out, though. _

I rolled my eyes at that last sentence. The Kabra arrogance, how charming.

_Jade is the stone of your grandmother's necklace, yes? I thought the ring would match the necklace, so when you wear the necklace, you can wear the ring as well. Hopefully, you'll wear it as much as you wear your beloved necklace. Now I really must go, Natalie is getting quite obnoxious. I really hope you like it. _

_Love,_

_Ian_

Once again, the waterworks came. Did I really deserve all these people that loved me? Not that Ian loved me like that, it's just-

"The present was that bad, eh?"

I looked up, startled by the voice. There, in the doorway, stood Ian Kabra. My mouth fell open, but it was replaced by a grin. I got up, tackled him and we both fell to the ground.

"You're alive," I stated.

"I would certainly hope so," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Dan? Is he okay? He's alive, right?" The questions poured out of my mouth. Ian laughed at my worried state.

"Yes, he is perfectly healthy and in one piece. In fact…I found her!" Ian called and I heard footsteps. I quickly stood up from our position and Ian followed suit.

Once he came into my view, I took action. "Dan!" I cried and flung my arms around him.

"I didn't know you were _that _worried," he said, trying to pry me of him.

"I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed, and everyone came into the room.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"You were two hours late! I tried to call anyone, but I couldn't reach any of you!" I said.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense," I rolled my eyes again, but wrapped my arms around him once more.

"Dweeb," I said, and ruffled his hair.

"Well Amy, I see you couldn't wait to open your presents," Fiske said, and I turned my attention to my feet, the blood rushing to my face. Then I felt Fiske's arms go around me. "It's okay, darling. We hope you liked everything."

"I loved it. Thank you so much!" I said, and everyone grinned. "So, how did the mission go?"

Boy was _that _the wrong question to ask. Everyone's smiles turned into grim lines. They looked at each other and some people stiffened. I quickly counted the heads and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was here. Then what went wrong?

"It went badly," Hamilton spoke up.

"Why?" I turned to Fiske, Dan, and Ian. Fiske decided to answer.

"Nobody was there," he said.

"Wait, what?" I asked to make sure I had heard right.

"It was deserted. Nobody was there. Somehow the Vespers knew we were coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That update wasn't SO fast, but whatever…I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it! I promise! I like cliffies, so I use them. Simple as that.**

**You know what irks me to no end? I bet you don't, but I will tell you anyways. The word cliché, especially when someone uses it on one if my stories. Well, I will admit one story is cliché or whatever. That's the Cahill Games. It's an old story, so give me a break. Not that anyone called it cliché…I just decided to put it out there. **

**Okay, now that I got my pointless rambling out of the way, I'd like to say something serious…nah, I'm really not in the mood. I'm listening to a song at the moment. **

**She's my favorite artist. She's English. And the song is about fire and rain. Who is the artist and what is the song? **

***Hint* It's not Natasha Bedingfield. Nice try, though… **

**I bet someone will get it! Guess, guess, guess, and guess some more! **

**~Nataliya**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We sat on the floor in a circle. I wanted answers…real bad.

"Let's start with what happened," I suggested, and Fiske nodded.

"Alright, we arrived in morph and to my surprise, no guards were outside. This got me a bit suspicious, but I pushed it aside," Fiske said.

"Well, you shouldn't have. It would've saved five hours of my life," Natalie scolded.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kabra. Would you like to tell the story?" Fiske asked.

"No," Natalie grumbled.

"Thank you. Now, we easily broke in. There were no locks or traps at all. The security cameras were still on, so we disabled them quickly. After that, we traveled to the heart of the base, where the shield was supposedly held. However, when we got there, we only found a single note."

"What did it say?" I asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"It said, 'Nice try, Cahills. I would try looking somewhere different,'" Fiske recited solemnly. "We looked all around the base, but the shield wasn't in sight and neither were any people. It was deserted. They had moved the shield to another base before we got there."

"How did they know that we were coming?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out where they held the shield," Fiske said.

"It could be anywhere on this _planet_!" Sinead shouted.

"Ms. Starling, please lower your voice, and yes. That is true," Fiske confirmed.

"Then all hope is lost," Alistair said.

"No!" Dan spoke up. He had gotten everyone's attention. "We can't give up yet! Do we want a large number of Vesper-Dragons prancing around here?" There were a chorus of no's. "Then we have to keep going. In fact, I found a paper that might help us," he said, and everyone was surprised by his motivation.

"You have the paper with you?" Jonah asked.

"No," Dan said, and I knew where he was going with this.

"Good job, Daniel! That didn't help us at all! Kudos," Natalie said, throwing her hands in the air.

"No, I didn't bring the paper," Dan said, and Natalie opened her mouth to speak. "But I memorized it."

"You _memorized _it?" Ned asked.

"Yep, every single word," Dan bragged, and I rolled my eyes.

"A photographic memory," Ian mused aloud, then realized he had spoken and hardened his face. "Not that it's uncommon," he recovered. Ian wouldn't give any satisfaction to Dan…psh, _boys_.

"Yep, and let's see you memorize it, Cobra," Dan retorted.

"It's probably not even that-"

"Dudes!" Jonah interrupted. "Shut up! Dan, recite the paper for us."

Dan shot Ian a victorious look. "Do all of you know how to dance?"

Silence.

"That's what the bloody paper said? _Do all of you know how to dance?" _Natalie scoffed.

"Nope, there's a Vesper ball. I was thinking that we could sneak in and get some information while we were there. But at the same time…ew, dancing," Dan said.

"Genius! Good job, Dan!" Fiske praised.

"I could have thought of that," Natalie uttered, and Dan rolled his eyes.

"So, there will be dancing involved…interesting," Ian spoke aloud again, but this time he didn't realize it straight away.

"Um, dude? It's a ball. Dancing is what you do at a ball," Hamilton said, clearly disgusted by the thought. Looks like someone didn't know how to dance.

"Whatever, Holt, like _you _know how to dance," Ian sneered, reading my thoughts, but adding his own little flare of snootiness.

"I bet you don't either, Kabra!" Hamilton protested.

"Ah, but I do, and you just admitted that you don't know how to," Ian pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! Let's see it then!" Hamilton said.

"Alright, but I can't dance alone," Ian said.

"I'm not being your partner!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"The feeling is mutual," Ian looked Hamilton up and down and he didn't even try to hide the look of disgust that crossed his face.

"Kabra-"

"Boys! Please be quiet!" Fiske commanded.

"He started it," Hamilton muttered.

"Shut it, Dolt," Ian growled. I rolled my eyes at their foolishness.

"So, what do we do now?" Alistair asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We dance."

**~I wanted words, but all I heard was nothing. ~**

A few weeks later, I found myself being dragged into a rather expensive looking store to look for a dress. Meanwhile, the guys were looking for suits.

"Do we really have to go _now_?" I asked, being led by Natalie's hand through the doorway.

"Yes! We can't have you buying some strange dress at the last minute. You're fashion isn't the best, you know," Natalie said, and I rolled my eyes. I could care less what my fashion sense was like.

"Besides, we have to make a certain Kabra drool over you," Sinead pointed out.

"Yeah, right," I said, controlling a blush.

"Kabras don't drool, but she's got a point," Natalie said.

"Of course I have a point. I'm not a Holt," the girls laughed at the joke. I personally didn't think it was that funny. I liked the Holts.

We walked into the store and overwhelming scent washed over me. I ignored the want to plug my nose. The store was full of dresses and gowns of all shapes and sizes. Most of them were pink and fluffy…Whoop dee do.

"See anything you like?" Natalie asked.

"No," I said truthfully.

"Well, we'll find something," that was when an assistant wearing heavy makeup came up to us.

"Alexandra!" Natalie cried and they hugged. Leave it to Natalie to know her.

"Ah, Ms. Natalie, long time, no buy!" Alexandra squealed with an accent that I couldn't place.

"I know, but today I'm not here for me," Natalie said, and Alexandra looked confused. Then she and Natalie cracked up. "Oh, of course I'm here for me, but I need help finding a…friend's dress as well."

"Okay!" Alexandra looked me up and down. "Greens, blues, whites, blacks, or maybe a navy will do."

"That's what I was thinking," Natalie said. "And for her?" Natalie gestured to Sinead.

"The same, but maybe a yellow could be thrown in there somewhere," Alexandra said, and she turned to me. "So, who's the lucky guy?" I choked on air.

Natalie ignored my coughing fit. "My brother."

I got over the coughing quickly. "No! That's not true!" I argued.

They ignored me. "Ah, I see. Mr. Ian Kabra, you're a lucky girl." I choked again. Alexandra tuned to Sinead. "And you?"

"Unlike you, I don't have perfect guys practically falling to my feet," Sinead said, eyeing me. My throat was getting sore. "So…nobody, I guess."

"Ah, but there _will_ be someone once a guy sees you in one of these dresses, and dear? Could you please stop coughing?" I shut up.

"Right this way," Alexandra gestured for us to follow her. Natalie immediately got lost in the dresses, picking up random ones and holding one up to her, me, or Sinead.

Before I knew it, I had about a dozen dresses in my hands. They ranged from floor length to short party dresses.

"Now, this is a rather casual ball. It's not really a ball by any means. It's basically a party with lots of dancing," Natalie had said.

I got in a dressing room against my will and tried on the first dress. It was a black strapless dress that came above my knees. I liked it, but I kind of felt insecure about it at the same time. I stepped out from behind the curtain and met the eyes of my judges. Sinead had already picked out a lovely turquoise dress.

"Twirl." Natalie commanded, and I did a little spin.

"I like it," Alexandra said and the girls nodded. "But I don't think it's what we're looking for. The girls nodded again.

"Plus, we don't want Ian-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," I told her and went back into the dressing room.

Once I had tried on all of the dresses, we had chosen one. I was happy with the choice. It was a dark green halter neck dress that went a bit above my knees. Apparently to Natalie, it was elegant and casual at the same time. Don't ask…

By the time we had walked out of the store, my feet ached and guess what? The girls wanted to go shopping for jewelry.

No, thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Blah, Blah, Blah. I hope you liked it. I'm hungry and tired so I'm going to sleep...and then eat. Wait...that doesn't work. Alright, I'm either insane (very possible) or insanely exhausted (also possible). So...uh...gosh, I have nothing to say. For once...the apocolypse is coming.<strong>

**~Nataliya**

**P.S. I didn't check over this so I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes. **


	14. Chapter 14

We were all gathered in a room for dancing classes.

Yep, you heard me right. Dancing classes. I already knew how to dance, though. As did Dan, Grace had taught us when we were little. So at the moment, the Holts looked like they were in some serious pain. We had already discovered that they didn't know how to dance. The Starlings were in the same boat at least. Jonah surprisingly could waltz. Well, he _was _instructor for this lovely class that Fiske set up. Alistair sat on a chair in the corner of the room. He was not going to the ball, but he would be taking part in the new mission.

Jonah clapped his hands and all eyes were on him. "Yo, I know most of you know how to dance-"

I saw the Holt's shoulders slump and the Kabras frowned at their posture.

"And I know that most of you don't want to be here, but you have to appreciate the talent of me and my fellow homies."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So, grab a partner," Jonah instructed. Oh great, this should be fun.

Hamilton asked Sinead and she grudgingly agreed. I saw Jonah's eyes flicker over to them and he frowned. I grinned. Maybe we had something to talk about later… Ned and Madison were paired up and so were Ted and Natalie. I don't think Natalie willingly agreed to that. Dan and Regan ended up together. I smiled. They looked cute.

Three guesses who I ended up with. Wait, it won't take three.

"Well, looks that leaves us as partners," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped about a foot and turned around to face a smug-looking Ian Kabra.

"Uh-huh," I muttered. I heard Dan snicker in the background.

"You'll shut it, Daniel Arthur Cahill, or I'll break all of your Ninja Gaiden games," I warned, and he turned pale and shut up. Wise choice…

"Girls, put your hands on you partners shoulders," Jonah instructed. Oh, more fun more me. I gingerly placed my arms on Ian's shoulders. He smirked down at me.

"Having a good time yet, sweetheart?" Ian asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"If you wish to call me something other than my actual name, call me something other than that," I said.

"Alright…Honey."

I took one hand off Ian's shoulder and face-palmed. Then we both started to laugh.

"Now dudes, put your hands on your partners waist," Jonah said.

"_Where?" _Hamilton asked, horrified.

"On my waist, dolt," Sinead commanded.

Again, Jonah's eyed the pair. Hamilton put his hands on Sinead hips. Anyone could tell that he didn't like this one bit. Ian put his hands on my waist. My cheeks turned pink.

This should be loads of fun.

**~ You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say ~**

After everyone was dismissed, we all headed to our lounge. Everyone did their own thing basically. I plopped myself down on a beanbag and grabbed a book. For the first time in awhile, I was doing something normal. I wasn't morphing or fighting or catching weird illnesses or waking up on people. Everyone was just hanging out.

To tell the truth, it was kind of weird.

I stretched in the large beanbag that I was lounging in and glanced at the clock. I looked up from my book and looked around the room. The Holts were eating and watching some kind of sports game. Jonah and Sinead were arguing in the corner and Ned and Ted were betting behind their backs on who would win. Alistair had already gone to bed and Natalie looked like she was passed out in her recliner. Ian was playing an application on his phone.

"Hey, Amy!"

Oh yeah, and Dan was here too.

"What is it, dweeb?" I asked.

"I'm bored!" He whined.

"How about doing something, then?" I said.

"Like what?"

"Maybe you could tell Ian that he's not playing Rocket Hop right," I offered.

Ian heard me and defended himself. "I am too! You just get more points this way!"

Then I got an idea. I stood up and snatched his phone. "Hey! That's a limited edition!"

"You got a microphone on this thing?" I asked him, and he lifted an eyebrow.

"In fact, I do…" He held out his hand for his phone.

"Where?" I asked, and he pointed to the side button. I held it to my mouth and began to speak. "Alright…hey, this isn't a microphone!" I realized when my voice turned out normal.

I glared at Ian who was trying to fight a smirk.

"Oh, shut up."

"How about you just yell?" He offered.

"I don't like to yell, though. It makes me sound mean," I said, a light blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake. Attention!" Ian called out, getting all eyes on him. "And that's how it's done," he said, smirking. He stood up and gave an exaggerated bow.

"Whatever," I said, and then I turned to the rest of the people. "How about we play a game?"

"Dun-dun-dun!" Dan and Hamilton sang. I rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously! Like truth or dare or something in that category?" I asked.

"I'm in, yo!" came Jonah's reply and Sinead nodded.

"Me too!" Dan agreed. "We finally get to do something!"

"This could get interesting," Ned and Ted chorused, and then slapped a high-five. So did Reagan and Madison. I guess it was kind of a twin thing.

I looked at the Kabras. They wore matching expressions. Oh, crap… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Sounds like…fun," Ian said, and he and Natalie smiled at each other as if sharing a private joke.

**~I'm in the background! On the radio! I'm in your car, in your house, on your doorstep! ~ **

I looked around the room. Hamilton was dressed up as a clown. Sinead was in Jonah's lap (thanks to moi) and Ned and Ted were mimicking Reagan and Madison. Dan had a green wig on and was singing a weird song and Natalie was sneezing because she had Saladin on her lap. Ian was dressed up as Justin Bieber. He was just lacking the wig because it "itched."

And me…

Well, I was wearing some of Natalie's clothing and she picked it out for me. Let's just say that this was not my choice attire.

"I'm gonna get you, Hamilton!" Natalie said, sneezing halfway through it. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said, proudly. His clown make-up was smearing.

"I dare you to tell us who you would date out of the girls in the clue hunt," Natalie said.

Hamilton seemed to think on it. "Hey! I said dare!"

"Yes, and I dared you to tell us that," Natalie said.

"Okay…fine. I really don't know. Amy, I guess," he said, with a shrug. Well, wasn't I popular?

"I think you are a little late, dude," Jonah said, grinning. "JB already has dibs."

Jonah gave a pointed look at Ian. I turned red.

"By the way, she already slept with him." A shocked silence stood in the air…

Jonah Wizard just made a fatal mistake.

The color drained from my face and I stood up fast. In one step, I tackled him. "How did you know about that?" I demanded, choking him by his chain. Sinead had gotten off his lap just in time.

"So it's true?" Reagan asked.

"So it's true?" Ned and Ted mimicked.

"Ew! Ian, really?" Natalie said. "For once, I wish I missed out on a conversation."

"For once, I agree with the Cobra," Dan said, clutching his head. "Worst. Mental. Image. Ever."

"No, it's not true!" I said.

"You're such a bad liar, Amy," Ian tsked. I turned on him.

"What did you say, JB?" I demanded.

"Sorry, honey. I guess your little secret slipped out," he said, and I glowered at him.

"Something's not a secret if it never happened!" I pointed out, my voice rising. Before Ian could respond, Fiske walked into the room.

"Children, it is one in the morning. We have training tomorrow. Go to sleep. Especially you, Amy. You might be a little rusty in the morning. Good night!"

With that he walked back out of the room and flipped the lights out in the process. That's right. I had training tomorrow for the first time in a month. How I missed turning into a wolf.

Note my Sarcasm.

"And it was just getting good," Reagan or Madison said.

"And it was just getting good," Ned and Ted mimicked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go to bed now," Ian's voice rang out.

He was beside me…perfect. I swung my fist sideways. I felt it make contact with Ian's forearm. "Oh, sorry! Was that your arm?" I asked, innocently.

Before I knew it, a hand was placed behind my head and a pair of lips were on mine. They pulled away from me after a couple of seconds.

"Oh, sorry, was that your lips?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, that was probably my favorite chapter I have ever written. I better get a lot of reviews for that one. :) I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Oh and hey, if you can guess the two songs that were used as page breaks… I will dedicate the next chapter to you! :)**

**~Nataliya**


	15. Chapter 15

****: You didn't hurt yourself, right? :)****

**Bookgirl39****: I totally agree with you. I was about to have Ian dress up as like Miley Cyrus, but I decided against it. :D**

**The Girl of the Moon****: I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me!**

**Agent143****: I smell the burn too. :) It's like toast or something…**

**May****: Yes, the chains backfired on him. XD Poor Jonah…**

**SugarQueen8490****: Shoot to kill? I remember that! That was possibly my favorite line in the whole book! If only they proceeded with Ian's suggestion... And thank you! :D**

**KTRose12****: I **_**am **_**known for my brains… :)**

**Protect and Preserve****: DING, DING, DING! It's kind of scary how you got both of those. :) But it was cool at the same time. Let's see if you get these ones!**

**CloverThyne****: Also DING, DING, DING! You got them both too! :) Have fun trying to get these new ones…: D**

**Days-Like-These****: I'm glad you reviewed! Reviews make me happy and I update faster! :D But thank you for giving me a somewhat normal review. :) It's a relief to get some good feedback other than "OMG, I LOVED IT!" You know what I mean? Yes, Jonah/Sinead is an interesting couple. I like Sinead/Hamilton too, but this time, I just wanted a change.**

**And thank you for all those who reviewed! That was the most reviews I had ever gotten on a single chapter! A whopping twenty-eight! :) Thank you, guys!**

* * *

><p>I stood there, dazed. I touched my lips. Ian had tasted like spearmint. I like spearmint.<p>

Oh no, this isn't good.

My thoughts were short and cut off. No, this wasn't good at all. Thank God that nobody else had seen. It was still dark from when Fiske turned off the lights.

"Where are the lights?" Dan exclaimed.

"How should I know? It's darker than a Kabra's soul," Hamilton said.

"Hey!" Natalie replied. "Our souls are very normal, thank you."

"I found the switch!" Dan cried and suddenly the room filled with light.

I looked up, expecting to see Ian's smug face, but I was greeted with air. I whirled around, but he was nowhere to be seen. That…that…that snake! He had just left!

"Hey, sis, why do you look like you want to punch that wall?" Dan asked, and I snapped out of my angry reverie.

"It's nothing," I grumbled, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Alright, no need to snap," Dan said.

"I didn't snap!" I snapped. Oh, the irony…

Dan held his arms up in surrender. "Whoa, sorry I accused you."

I smoothed my hair. "No, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Well, maybe since Fiske is gone, we could-" Sinead began.

"Go to sleep!" Fiske yelled from a couple doors to the left.

We all shuffled through the doorway. Madison, Reagan, Hamilton, Natalie, and Jonah turned right. Dan, Sinead, Ned, Ted, and I turned left. I opened the door and got ready for bed. Somehow, I managed to change into my sleepwear and brush my teeth. I just remember one last thought.

Damn you, Ian Kabra.

**~Loving you could be a crime~**

"Training in ten minutes!"

Oh, shoot.

I shot out of bed and dug around for some clothes. I put my hair in a high ponytail and pulled on some shoes. I guess breakfast would have to wait. I grabbed my bag, swung my door open, and barreled down the stairs. Nobody was down there, so I assumed they were all outside. I looked at my watch. Gosh, how long did I sleep?

I ignored the thought and walked into the sunshine. It felt good and refreshing. Dark clouds had covered the sky for the past couple of days. I liked the change. I saw that everyone was gathered out back.

Then I saw him and everything came rushing back.

I was angry all over again. Before he could turn around, I realized I was burning holes in the back of his head. Oops… I averted my eyes before he could look at me. I glanced up and realized my mistake. Ian had a smug smile on his face. I clenched my fists. He winked at me before he turned around again.

"Hello, Amy," Fiske said from behind me. I turned around to meet his eyes. "I should warn you before you morph, it might hurt a bit. Nothing is going wrong, it's just that your body isn't used to the change. I don't want you to worry."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up," I told him sincerely. He smiled, nodded, and walked away.

I mentally prepared myself. C'mon, Amy. You can do this. Don't walk away now. I closed my eyes and got the picture of my wolf in my mind. However, I was expecting a little bit of sting or a pinch.

Not the feeling that my limbs were being torn from my body. I tried to cry out, but my mouth had already transformed. I forced my eyes open. The ground was rushing up at me. It felt as if I was going to splat flat on the grass because my front legs hadn't developed. I don't know how, but eventually I was in one piece and fully morphed. I fell over, panting and laid myself down on the ground.

_Well, that didn't look fun. _

The voice startled me. I looked over and saw Jonah trotting over to me.

_Hey, _I greeted. _And it wasn't._

_You sure you're okay? _He asked.

I feebly stood up. _Yeah, let's do this._

By the time we had raced a couple of times, I was dying. I had morphed out and lay sprawled out on the ground. I glanced up at Jonah. He looked completely fine which made me scowl. It didn't help that he had beaten me every time either. He morphed out and joined me on the grass.

"Guess someone's out of shape. Dude, you look like you're about to pass out," he said.

I frowned. "It _feels _like I'm about to pass out."

"Are you sure you're good?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I guess I just have to get used to it," I said. "Hey, how did you find out about…the _incident_?"

"The incident? The incident…oh! It wasn't Ian that ratted you out to me. It was Dan. I know what really happened, though," he grinned.

I punched his arm. "So you did that on purpose? You little…Wait, Dan?"

"Yeah."

"Remind me to kill him later," I told him.

"Alright. Well, you kind of deserved it," he said, still grinning.

I raised my fist to hit him again. "Is that so?"

"Well, you did make Sinead sit in my lap!" He exclaimed.

"You like her. What's the problem there?" I asked seriously. Jonah looked embarrassed.

"I do not!" He protested.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "You know, Jonah, you may be a good actor, but you can't hide your feelings to save your life," I told him. "Even Sinead knows…"

"Am I really that obvious?" He asked, and I grinned at his surrender.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's just get back to training," Jonah said.

"What? Tired of spilling your heart out to me?" I teased.

"Go talk to your boyfriend," he grumbled.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

Jonah raised an eyebrow. "It's Ian, yo."

Pink dusted my cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend."

"But you wish he was. He fills your dreams at night. You just want to-"

"You finish that sentence, I choke you by your little, gold chain," I said, and Jonah subconsciously held his necklace.

"Are you sure you're a Madrigal?" He asked, and I glared at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, calm it, Cahill. Oh, look your boyfriend is coming this way." Jonah looked off into the distance. My head snapped up to where he was looking.

Ian wasn't anywhere in sight.

I turned back on Jonah to find that he was already gone. I frowned. He had won that one.

**~No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white~**

I was happily reading my book, when a scream pierced the air.

"Katherine!" Came the yell.

Sinead, Ned, and Ted rushed into the room, panting. They looked at me, panicked.

"Have you seen Katherine?" Sinead asked.

Before I could respond, someone else joined the conversation. "What's the matter?" Fiske came rushing into the room with a spatula.

"Katherine's missing!" Sinead shrieked.

"Katherine?" Fiske asked, turning to me.

"Ted's dog!" Sinead exclaimed.

"Ms. Starling, can you please lower your voice? It is not helping us find your dog," Fiske said. "Now, when was the last time you saw her?"

"I'll take this one," Ted said. "Well, I was feeding her and she had to pee, so I let her outside and she ran off!"

"Well, why don't you just-"

"_Whose damn dog is this? I'm going to sue! Let go you bloody dog!" _

We looked at each other and dashed outside. There, underneath the willow tree, Ian Kabra was hopping up and down with a dog attached to his ankle.

"Katherine!" The Starlings cried, and rushed towards her.

Sinead and Ned were able to pry the dog off of Ian. Ian was caught off balance and fell onto the grass. He had a scowl on his face as he glowered at the dog that was basking in the love of its owners. Ian narrowed his eyes and pulled his pant leg up. There was a nasty bite mark on his shin.

"Bloody dog…" I heard him mutter, and he glared at the dog once more.

"Mr. Kabra, that could get infected. I would advise you to put some medicine on that. Amy, why don't you help him?" Fiske asked.

"Yes, _Amy. _I could use some help getting inside. The wound is rather sensitive," Ian said, smirking.

I clenched my fists. "Fine," I ground out.

Ian draped his arm over my shoulder. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

I couldn't help but notice how close to me he was. And he smelled great. I didn't bother to look up. I would only be greeted by a smug face. Once we were out of Fiske's sight, I pushed him away from me.

"You can walk," I told him.

"I know."

He strode into the house, perfectly fine. He shot me one last look and winked. My eyes narrowed. Suddenly, I sniffed the sleeve of my shirt.

It still smelled great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! This chapter was dedicated to ****Protect and Preserve**** and ****CloverThyne ****who had guessed what songs the line breaks belonged to from last chapter! Good job, guys! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) It took me a bit of time though. But I updated! So that's all that matters…right? :)**

**~Nataliya**

**P.S. Can you guess what songs the line breaks are from for this chapter? :) I would be really impressed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Wow, a lot of people guessed what the songs were! Now, I'll answer some reviews!**

**ThaliaGrace1****: Thank you! Apparently, canines don't appreciate him as much as we do. :) Oh, and good job on the songs! You got them both!**

**Bookgirl39****: Oh, the irony… and you'll just have to read the story. :)**

**: You got both of the songs correct! Nice! :D**

**Days-like-these****: Thanks for the tip! I'll have to remember that. :) I agree with you, Atticus is a boss. You got the second one. The first one was It Girl by Jason Derulo.**

**KTRose12****: Brilliant! You got both of the songs right. :D Poor Ian… You can definitely use that metaphor. :D Ha-ha…oh, clueless Mothers. **

**CloverThyne****: Your guesses are correct! Nice job. :)**

**TsukiyoTenshi****: The Vespers will come into play in the next couple of chapters. I can't answer the rest of your questions. That would just spoil the story, now wouldn't it? ;)**

**39cluesgal****: They can hear the words in their heads. Like someone is phoning them. Yes, you can "speak" to another person in morph. Hope that cleared some stuff up for you! :)**

**Evanescence456****: Yeah…I wish I could've fit that in. :) Good job on the songs!**

**Pianoxgirl****: Thanks! I love being called a genius. If you want to flatter me, that's one way to do. And flattery gets you…EVERYWHERE! :D**

**Miss Classified****: You got the songs right! And thank you! :)**

**Paperclip Chick****: Me too! It is a really cool song!**

**Summer Afternoons****: Thanks! :) Great job on the songs, Douglas. I like your music type too!**

* * *

><p>"Now, these are colored contacts," Natalie told me, holding a large selection of them.<p>

"I know what they are," I grumbled. I had gotten up a bit early that morning.

"Pick one. I would suggest either the darker green or maybe a hazel. The blue or brown wouldn't match your dress."

"Yeah, yeah," I grabbed a pack and tried to put one in.

I knew I did something wrong. The contacts weren't supposed to burn. Then Natalie had to fight me to do the contacts for me. Eventually, she had one with Madison and Reagan on her side.

And that was how I spent most of my Friday night. Now today was the big day. Today was the day of the…ball. You know what? I'm actually not dreading every moment until it comes.

Maybe it's my inner Janus-wolf.

Finally, I had chosen the hazel color. I liked my normal color better, though. I looked at the dress on my bed. What if someone recognizes us? It's a good thing that Dan didn't have to go. That's one less thing I have to worry about. Only Hamilton, Sinead, Ned, Jonah, Natalie, Ian, and I got to go. Natalie had practically begged Fiske to go. She was the youngest one going.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Amy? Can I come in?" It was Natalie.

I panicked. I wasn't ready yet. "No! I don't think-"

"I'm coming in anyways." Natalie opened the door, took one step inside my room, and frowned. She was wearing a dark violet dress, much like her morph color. She had her dark brown contacts in, shielding her natural amber eyes. Natalie put her hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" She asked impatiently.

"I wanted to-"

"Save it," she cut me off. "Get your dress on and don't put your contacts in until I tell you, okay?"

"Fine," I grumbled and picked up my dress.

**~I tried, but I had to surrender~**

I twirled in front of the mirror. I felt like a flower…or some kind of cupcake.

Yeah, don't ask.

I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't keep my normal eye color. Even I had to admit that my eyes matched the dress perfectly. Now, I had to go find Natalie. I held my green pumps and exited my room. I went to go look in her room first. Her room was deserted…great. I found Sinead walking down the hallway.

"Hey, have you seen Natalie?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she's in the lounge," Sinead said.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder, running barefoot down the hallway. I slid to a stop in front of the doorway. "Hey, Natalie-"

The person that was in the room wasn't Natalie.

"Why, I know we might look similar, but I _have _known you for almost eight years."

Just my luck. I looked up at him, feeling like an idiot. One, I had called him by his sister's name. Two, I was holding a pair of contacts and some heels.

I bit back a retort. "Do you know where she is?" I didn't like the up and down look he was giving me.

"I have no earthly idea," Ian said. "Why do you need her?"

"I have to let her put my contacts in," I blurted out. I just _had_ to open my big mouth.

"I can help you," he offered, smirking.

"No, no, I'll go find her," I told him. Then Ian snatched the contacts out of my hand.

"Hazel…" he mused, and then glanced up from the contacts. His eyes landed on me. I immediately felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Your actual eyes look better with the dress than these," he told me.

"T-thanks?" It came out more of a question.

"Come here," he commanded, and I panicked.

"Why?" I asked.

"So, I can put these contacts in. I can't reach you out there, you know," he said, holding his arms out to show I was too far away from him. Oh…

"Okay…" I walked up to him.

"Now look up," he instructed, and I did as he said.

In the corner of my eye, I saw him wet the contact and hold it above my eye. He gently placed it on my eye. I didn't feel a thing. He did it even better than Natalie. He put a contact in my other eye. I blinked rapidly once it was in. When he finished, I felt his fingers brush the side of my face. My newly hazel eyes looked into his deep amber ones. I was frozen. I couldn't move anything, but I was aware of how close to me he was.

"Hey, Amy…oh, this might be a bad time!"

I jumped away from Ian at the sound of her voice. I looked over at Reagan, my face burning.

"No, it's okay," I said, trying to cover my blush.

"Oh, all right, Natalie wants you in her room A.S.A.P!" Reagan said.

"Okay, thanks!" I dashed out of the room, leaving Ian in the dust.

I practically ran all the way there.

**~I am lost. I am vain. I will never be the same~**

For once, I got to participate in something. It felt…nice to get ready for the second mission. I could already feel the adrenaline pumping. All of my nerves were on over-drive.

I would be the one out there today.

Not Dan. Not Reagan. Me.

And it felt good.

Well, it might not be the most exciting mission I could've taken part in, but a mission was a mission. I was grateful for anything, really.

"Amy!" Natalie snapped. "Stop moving, you'll ruin your dress!"

I was moving?

I sent her an apologetic smile, not caring about her harsh tone. Nothing could put me down right now. Not even if Fiske came in and said that I couldn't morph.

Well…

"Amy! I told you to stop moving!"

Oops.

Just then, Fiske entered the room. "Are you ready, ladies?" He asked.

"About time," Natalie huffed, and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes at her typical behavior.

Fiske walked up to me. "Do you have your mic? Are you sure you want to take part in this? Maybe it isn't a good idea since you just-"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be okay," I insisted, smiling.

"I know," he said, and wrapped me into a hug. Then he checked his watch. "It's time to go," he confirmed. I smiled again.

Let's do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry about the late update! I really have no excuse for taking so long…I'm losing my touch. No, not writing touch. More like: Getting-out-of-problems-with-excuses touch. <strong>

**This can't be good.**

**Well, all excusing aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As much as I love you guys reviewing, I have two simple requests.**

**Number one…Could you guys use correct grammar and not text talk, for me? :) Just a thing that like, pops out at me sometimes. **

**Number two… I don't just like reviews that say. "I love it! Update!" What did you like about it? Can you just type that one single reason that you "love it?" Please… :D**

**Oh, and guess what those two songs are from the line breaks! Nice job on the last ones, guys. It was a great turn out.**

**~Nataliya**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! Two-hundred and six bloody reviews! I could've prepared a speech, but I guess I'll improvise.**

**I'd like to thank my Mum, who has no idea what I do in my very little free time. And my Dad, who also doesn't know what I do with my free time. I'd like thank all of you guys for reviewing, as well! Keep it coming and don't stop…reading? Hm, whatever, I guess that's what happens when I improvise. :)**

**Well, I guess I'll answer some reviews now. Here we go! Wait! These are the people that got the songs correct:**

**Summer ****Afternoons, CloverThyne****, and Sorry I just did! I guess it was a bit trickier this time! :)**

**The Girl of the Moon: As much as I'd LOVE that to happen, no it wasn't. They are only eighteen. :P**

**TsukiyoTenshi: They are page breaks, but I put song lyrics in them to jazz it up. :D**

**ThaliaGrace1: That's so weird! I hope you enjoyed your pumpkin latte! :)**

**.Death: I THOUGHT I reviewed more than once. *shrugs* the world may never know… :)**

**Renkrawler17: Uh…thanks, I guess? Wait, how was it original AND normal? Aren't those opposites?**

* * *

><p>"Amy? Do you have to pee or something?" Hamilton asked me. "You look like you're about to bounce off the walls."<p>

I froze. "Sorry, it's just that I'm really excited."

Hamilton smiled knowingly. "I've noticed."

The seven of us entered the ballroom. Fiske had stayed in the car that was parked outside just for emergencies. Soon, I got distracted by the huge room. The Kabras looked unimpressed, but it was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. The room had gold trim and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. However, the people dancing didn't match the room's elegant aura. They had the same type of clothing that I was wearing. It was something like a mix of a ball gown and a party dress.

"The gold is obviously fake." I heard Natalie whisper to Ian.

"Yes, sister, I think we can all tell that. Now, shush, we don't want to draw attention."

Did they even know who they were? They're Kabras. They draw attention anywhere they go. Well, I guess since they were disguised, it was different. However, even with a different eye color, Ian caught the stares of many women. Well… his new blue eyes _did_ fit him pretty well.

"Now, guys, you only need to blend in and try to get some information out of these people," Fiske said through a tiny microphone in my ear. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, might as well blow this popsicle stand," Jonah said, sauntering off.

Sinead rolled her eyes. "What he said, but in a different word choice," she said, and went into the crowd of dancing people.

One by one, we went our separate ways. Just then, a cute guy came up to me. Maybe this was going to be even better than I thought…

"Hey," he said, shooting me a smile. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

I smiled, nodded, and stuck out my hand. "I'm Samantha Riece."

He shook it, returning my smile. "Logan Worthington."

I remembered him from one of the Vesper files. I guess I could get some information out of him and have some fun at the same time. "Do you want to dance?" Logan asked.

I smiled again. "Sure!" My girly tone almost made me wince.

I would never speak like that, but I wasn't myself tonight. I was Samantha Riece, a bubbly, hyper, girl. Logan led me to the dance floor and luckily, a slow song was not on at the moment. I took a quick three-sixty glance around the room. Hamilton, Jonah, Ned, and Sinead were lounging by the refreshments. Natalie was dancing with someone and Ian was being tailed by a few girls. It should be easy for him to get information out of them.

"So, how long have you been a Vesper?" Logan asked. What an odd question…

"Uh, a couple of months," I said, coming up with a random answer.

"Cool, I was born right into the bloodline," Logan bragged. "So, basically all my life."

"That's so amazing!" I said, giggling. "I bet you know how _everything _works around here." I batted my eyelashes.

"Yeah, I know all the deepest secrets. Nothing big, though," he said, shrugging his shoulders "modestly."

I stopped dancing and placed a hand on his arm. "Could you tell me a few?" I asked sweetly and he smirked.

"Why don't we take a step out in the hallway and talk?" He asked, already leading me off the dance floor and through a door.

When we were alone in the hallway, I turned to him. "So, you want to tell me the basics around here?" I asked.

"Why not?"

I almost snorted. _Why not? _What a mistake.

"Well, you see, we keep all of our darkest secrets in a special room on the top floor of this very mansion. It belongs to my grandfather. I could give you a special tour of the house, if you'd like," Logan said, wriggling his eyebrows.

I giggled and twirled a piece of hair around my finger. "Wait, I heard something about the Cahill's shield. Didn't we steal it or something?"

He scoffed. "Cahills, what a pathetic excuse for people." Suddenly, his scowl turned into a triumphant grin. "Yeah, we did. About time, too."

"Where is it kept? I want to see what it looks like," I said innocently.

"Uh, uh, uh, I'll answer that for a small price," he said, leaning in closer. My eyes widened. I didn't know what to do.

"I got the information. We need to get out…now." Ian's voice filled my ear.

I thanked his good timing, swung my fist back, and slammed it right into Logan's face. He cried out in surprise, clutching his face. I sprinted down the hallway and retraced our steps. I saw Sinead exiting from the east door. I caught up with her.

"Sinead!" I whispered, not wanting to blow our cover. "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know! Everyone went different-"

A loud siren cut her off. _"Code red! Code red!" _The mechanic voice screeched. I heard people from the ballroom shouting something about Cahills.

Our cover was blown.

Sinead and I dashed towards the parking lot door. It was locked. I whirled around, desperately looking for another way out.

"There!" Sinead pointed to an open window.

We took off, taking our shoes off in the process. I took a running start and flew through the window. In midair, I morphed and landed on the ground as a wolf. Sinead was right behind me. My wolf senses helped me detect everything that was going on around me. A violet snake slithered past me. It was Natalie. A sandy bear and a chocolate wolf came through the North door.

_Where's Ian? _Natalie's cry rang through my brain.

_Cahill check! _Sinead yelled over the noise.

Everyone was here, but Ian. Suddenly, Vespers poured out of the building. Some of them were carrying weapons and some weren't. I recognized Logan as one of the people with a weapon.

_Come on! _Ned shouted at us, flapping his wings to take off. I saw Jonah and Hamilton climb onto Ned. They took off leaving me, Sinead, Natalie, and Ian, wherever he was. I saw them soaring above us, hitting some of the Vespers with who knows what.

_Ian! _Natalie called frantically.

I dodged to the left and a bullet whizzed past my ear. My reflexes had kicked in at the last second. A spear sailed over my head. I jumped, caught it in my mouth, and flung it back at the owner.

_I thought you might want it back, _I thought to myself.

A bullet his Sinead in the tail, but it barely made an indent. I did see her wince, though. I whirled around. Ian was nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone?

Then, glass shattered from the top window as Ian freefell from the window, several sheets of paper clenched in his hand. Sinead took off from the ground and caught him halfway. I felt Natalie wrap herself around my leg. She wouldn't be able to climb onto Sinead by herself. Another bulled shot past my muzzle. I ran and jumped onto Sinead in midair. I demorphed as soon as I felt her dragon scales on my skin.

Natalie demorphed as well. I saw her hug Ian tightly then lie down on Sinead's back. My hair was being blown all over the place. I was barely able to stay sitting and see where we were. I caught Ian's eye and he held up a piece of paper triumphantly.

There was no need of words. We had a lead to where the shield was. I gave him a weak smile and collapsed onto him. I felt the rocking motion as Sinead flapped her wings.

After awhile, I noticed that we were losing altitude. We were barely hovering ten feet above the ground before I jumped off her. Ian and Natalie followed suit. We hit the ground and went tumbling. Sinead turned back into her human form before she hit the ground. She made a crater in the ground and lay there, still. Panicked, I rushed over to her. Sinead was still breathing, but she was unconscious.

"I feel like doing the same thing," Natalie grumbled.

"Uh, guys?" I said, looking around us.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Look where we are," I said. Tall pine trees were scattered around us. The night sky twinkled brightly and a cold breeze swept through the forest. I knew one thing. This wasn't Attleboro. Where were Ned, Jonah, and Hamilton? How would Fiske find us? Our only method of transportation was currently passed out cold.

"Well, this isn't good," Ian observed, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"N-nope." I yawned and curled up on the ground. I needed some sleep…desperately.

"We'll sort this out in the morning," Ian said, and lay down next to me.

Natalie curled up into his opposite side. I shivered in the cold and Ian pulled me close to him. I heard him snicker at my discomfort and I had enough energy to flick his ear. After awhile, I gingerly placed my head on his chest and inhaled the familiar scent of clove.

He was warmer than me and that was better than nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, mates! :D Nataliya here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Did you? Did you? Did you? The world may never know…unless you review. I know there were no line breaks in this one, so you can't guess for songs. :( Meh, I promise to do it next time!<strong>

**~Nataliya :)**

**And here's a little conversation with a few of the characters! Ft. Ian and Jonah!**

**Jonah: Hey, I was barely in this chapter!**

**Me: Don't whine, love. It's unattractive.**

**Ian: Hey, you can't use that nickname! It rightfully belongs to me! I'll sue you and the whole Fanfict-**

**Me: Don't whine. It's unattractive.**

**Ian: That's mine too!**

**Jonah: Deal with it.**

**Me: You too, mister!**


	18. Chapter 18

"This has happened twice, hasn't it?"

The voice snapped me awake. I looked up into amber eyes and scowled, realizing the position we were in.

"Oh, shut up. I was cold," I defended.

"Excuses, excuses…" Ian taunted.

I winced as I sat up. I was sore all over, but a certain area stood out. My arm stung badly. I looked at it and my eyes widened. A gross-looking scratch ran down my forearm. What had happened? I ignored it, stood up, and looked around. A shiver ran through my body.

"You might want this," a new voice said.

I turned around to see Sinead standing there in a red jacket and sweatpants. Where did she get a change of clothes?

"You're okay!" I noticed suddenly.

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Here," she said and handed me a bag of clothes_. 'Dang, Starling's got some sass,' _as Jonah says.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, taking a peek in the bag.

"I thought something like this would happen, so I packed some spare clothes just in case," Sinead told me.

"How long were you up this morning?" I asked.

"Long enough," she grumbled. "At least _two _of us were comfortable." I blushed and ignored her.

Just then, I heard an earsplitting scream. _"What are these?" _

Natalie Kabra came stomping out from behind a tree, holding a bag of clothes similar to the bag in my hand. "What are these?" she repeated, holding a blue sweatshirt and grey sweatpants.

"Fresh clothes, you're welcome," Sinead dismissed. "Here, Ian."

Ian took a quick glance in his bag and his eyes widened. He kept calm though.

"Thank you, Sinead," he ground out, teeth clenched.

Sinead nodded. Ian brushed off his ripped suit and went behind a tree to change. I could tell he was trying his best to not complain. It would be better if one less person whined about the situation we were in. I went behind a pretty solid-looking tree. As I undressed, the cold wind seemed to pick up. I hurried and slipped the green sweatshirt over my head and pulled on the black sweatpants.

I walked back out into the clearing, holding my torn dress. I dumped it into the bag with the rest of our dirty clothes from the Vesper ball.

I sat down on the ground that was covered in pine needles, now more comfortable with the clothes I had on now. Sinead sat next to me and we were soon joined by Ian and Natalie. They weren't so happy about it, though.

"We need to figure out where we are," Sinead said, breaking the silence.

"Well, duh!" Natalie said.

I leaned back, putting my hands behind me to support my weight, but one hand slipped and I tumbled backwards.

Ian snickered. "Nice," he said.

I ignored him and looked behind me to see what had caused me to be imbalanced. The crater Sinead had made was imprinted in the ground beside me. Something rang a small bell in the back of my head. I heard the others conversing about our dilemma.

But this crater…

I was starting to get frustrated. Maybe I should just ignore it. I tore my thoughts away from the bell in the back of my mind and thought about last night. I'm surprised Sinead didn't get hurt by the impact. She slid about ten yards on the ground.

Wait…

I took one glance at the crater and the sun. "East!" I cried, suddenly putting the pieces together.

"What?" Natalie asked, looking up from her nails.

"We came from the east!" I said. "Look, Sinead hit the ground-Sinead winced-coming from this direction! Which is east because that is where the sun is rising from."

"Yes, that seems right," Ian had a hand on his chin.

"I knew that. I just didn't want to share," Natalie snipped. We all rolled our eyes.

"So, if this way is east," Sinead pointed to the direction we came from. "We should be heading southwest. How long did the ride take?" She asked.

"About an hour and a half," Ian answered.

"Alright so that should take us…" Her eyes moved around. She does that when she's thinking. "An hour and forty-six minutes," Sinead calculated. I didn't bother to question her. She wasn't an Ekat for nothing.

"That's fantastic, but when can we leave?" Natalie asked.

"As soon as you'd like," Sinead said.

**~I would lie and say that you're not on my mind ~**

Once again, I found myself riding on the back of Sinead. Her large wings were pumping up and down and I had to hold on to her neck for dear life.

"This is ruining my hair!" I heard Natalie screech over the howling wind.

Nobody bothered to respond. Ian was desperately trying not to slide off her back. There had been some close calls, but he had managed to hold on. Natalie was clinging to Ian and he winced as her nails dug into his sides. My sweatpants were not the best pants to wear at the moment. They had made me slip a couple of times.

"Natalie! Get your bloody nails out of my skin!" I heard Ian yell.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, never mind!"

All of a sudden, we had started to descend. Sinead landed still in morph and we all fell off her back and onto the ground. Sinead unmorphed and grinned at us.

"What was that for?" Natalie asked, scowling and brushing off her clothes.

"I felt like it," Sinead said with a shrug. She looked around us. "I'm guessing we are about halfway."

"Brilliant," Ian grumbled. "Another long, bumpy ride."

"Would you rather walk?" I asked, turning on him.

"Not at all, Madame Cahill," Ian said, with a bow and a slight smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Where are we now?" I asked Sinead.

"Somewhere in Connecticut, I would guess," she answered.

"Well, let's just get this over with," Natalie said.

Sinead nodded and began to morph. I looked away, trying to stay calm. I didn't like it when people morphed. I don't know. It's just weird…

A large roar broke me out of my thoughts. Ian and Natalie were sitting on top of a morphed Sinead, giving me an expecting look. I climbed on top of Sinead and got myself situated. I saw Natalie wrap her arms around Ian and he pried them right off.

"No," Ian said. "I don't want holes in my skin."

"But I fall off!" Natalie complained.

"And I'll be internally bleeding," Ian retorted. "Now, you can take Amy's spot."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never agreed to that!" I protested.

"I'll give you a couple hundred of your American dollars," Ian said.

"Bribing doesn't work on me," I told him, crossing my arms.

"I'll buy you any collection of books that you want."

"Done."

**~We can run, run, run away~**

Finally, I saw the approaching form of our house. I breathed a sigh of relief and let my grip on Sinead's back loosen. I had gripped her so tightly, that my knuckles were rapidly paling and I had to flex my fingers every now and then.

"Finally!" I heard Natalie call.

I silently agreed as we started to decline. To my left, I saw Ian crack a smile for the first time in forty-five minutes. Apparently neither of the Kabras enjoyed flying. We were ten feet from the ground when Sinead started to demorph. We had perfected this landing by now. I waited until the last second, tucked my legs, and rolled off. I did a somersault on the ground and dusted myself off once I had stood up.

"Well, that was great," Natalie muttered, desperately trying to fix her wind-blown hair.

Thankfully, I had mine in a ponytail, so I didn't look like and over-sized troll.

"Let's go surprise some people," Sinead said, brushing herself off.

Just then, my little brother burst out of the house. At first, I thought he was excited to see me, but then I realized that his face was panicked.

"Amy! Watch out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the super long update…again. :) Thanks to the Girl of the Moon for digging, and making me update. :D I don't have much to say for once.**

**Hm…**

**It's been a weird day.**

**~Nataliya**

**P.S. Don't forget to guess the songs! :D **


	19. Chapter 19

***Scratches back of neck uncomfortably* **

**It's been some time, hasn't it? I know, and I apologize greatly for the HAITUS. Well, at least I came back, right? *weakly smiling at the readers that are holding pitchforks* **

***clears throat* Yes, well for the first time in a long time…**

**Read on, my lovelies.**

* * *

><p>I did the first thing I could think of.<p>

I dove out of the way of whatever Dan was yelling at me about. I heard something fly by my head. I glanced up to catch a glance of a…

Boomerang.

More specifically, a _plastic_ boomerang.

Dan had nearly given me a heart attack to watch out for a _boomerang_. I jumped up to see Dan catching the "deadly" boomerang in his left hand.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Dan said.

I calmly walked over to him and swatted his head.

"Ouch!" he cried, holding his head. "Sis, you have to get those anger issues checked out!"

"You're such a dweeb!" I said, but wrapped him up in a hug.

"Ew, gross! Someone help me!" Dan exclaimed, trying to get out of my grip.

"What on earth are-" Fiske stopped in his tracks when he saw us.

I don't remember who started running first, but I soon found my arms around him. I inhaled my uncle's familiar scent, and I slowly unwrapped my arms from around him.

"I'm not even going to ask where you guys were," Fiske said, smiling.

"Wise choice," I complimented, sharing his smile.

Just then, Ned, who was tailed by his brother, the Holts, and Jonah, sprinted out of the house with a piece of paper clutched in his hand. He ran to us and doubled over, trying to catch his breath and talk at the same time. He noticed us, waved, and tried desperately to talk again. I shot a glance to Ian, and he raised an eyebrow at Ned. Finally, Ned was able to catch his breath.

"Zurich," he said, panting slightly.

"Zurich?" Fiske repeated.

"The shield's in Zurich."

That's one way to get us all moving.

**~I'm always in this twilight~**

We booked the first available flight to Zurich.

So six hours later, I found myself staring out of an airplane window. Ned had explained how he and Ted (with some help from Hamilton) had intercepted some e-mails sent between some Vespers and was able to decode the location of the shield. Originally, they were trying to see if the Vespers had captured us but ended up stumbling on the location of the shield. Sinead was so impressed with her brothers that it almost brought her to tears.

I felt someone tap my shoulder which snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over and found Dan looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Dan?" I asked, puzzled by his expression.

"You know what it means if the shield is really here, right?" he asked.

I shook my head, not knowing where he was going with this.

"This could be the last mission. We might not ever be coming back to Attleboro," he said.

I was stunned for a second or two. It seems as reality finally hit my brother…and it hit him hard. I hugged him as best as I could in the awkward position the airplane seats put us in.

"We're going to come back, Dan," I said reassuringly. "Everyone's going to come back. The Vespers will be defeated and we will have our shield back."

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding like a child looking for assurance.

"Positive," I told him, smiling. "Now why don't you get back to your crossword puzzle? There still some spaces left," I said, jokingly.

He nodded and began to work again.

But he was right…how was I so sure about this?

**~Cause we don't know how to back down~**

The planed landed and we rushed tour hotel that Fiske booked. The last thing we needed was wasted time. Dan, Fiske, and I threw our stuff on a bed and waited for the others to join us. Before long, the small hotel room was packed with the thirteen of us.

Our little army…

"As you know, if this mission is successful, it will be our last-"

I felt Dan grip my hand.

"-and if you feel as if you are not ready, feel free to leave."

No one moved.

"Very well, I must warn you though. This is the most important thing that I have trained you guys for. If you thought the first mission was hard-"

Everyone winced.

"-then this _could_ be hell. I know it might not be the most comforting words, but I speak the truth. You might be pushed to the extremes and will have to fight until your very core ache. Of course, safety and all of us come before anything. I brought bulletproof vests and weapons that will not be too big to morph with. Here is the map of the Vesper stronghold. Study it, learn it, and know it. We will leave at four in the morning tomorrow. I advise strongly to go to sleep as soon as you can. You're going to need it," Fiske concluded.

With that, we were dismissed. Everyone went into separate rooms with their maps. I picked up mine and studied it until my eyes ached. I looked over to the other bed where Dan had passed out, the map covering his face. I small smile tugged at my lips, and I walked over to his bed. I took the map off his face and pulled the blankets to his chin. I kissed his forehead and turned off the light.

This could be it. This could be the end. And I, sure as hell, wasn't ready…

But I had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! Again… well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the wait! I promise to update very soon. Aw, it makes me sad to know that there are only going to be a couple more chapters in this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. Oh! What was your favorite chapter? Please tell me, I would love to know! Thanks again for your patience. **

**~Nataliya**

**Oh, and P.S.: Remember to guess the songs!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Quicker than you expected, eh? :)**

**That's what I thought. **

**Okay, so the main problem (for me) I see with major battles in other fics is that they get a tad bit confusing. So I will try to not make this hard to follow. But for the first time (other than to Ian) I will be switching points of view in these next couple of chapters. **

**And this is where it starts to get intense. **

**Without further ado…Let the battle begin…**

* * *

><p><em>Vest?<em>

Check.

_Silencer pistol?_

Check.

_Map?_

Check.

_Prepared?_

Ch-

Yeah, right.

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm my nerves. I felt a hand being placed over mine. I looked up and met a pair of amber eyes. Ian nodded and no words were needed between us. Dan pressed against my side. He had gotten his old self back with the help of Hamilton, who he was joking with at the moment even if it was halfheartedly.

"Remember," Fiske started. "We will try to stay undetected for the longest we can possibly manage. The less Vespers, the better. Also, we need to do this as quickly as possible for they will be moving the shield in…"

"About three hours," Ned put in.

"-to an unknown location, so it's now or never."

The six of us nodded. The other six were in the van trailing slightly behind us. I looked around at all of us clothed in our black mission clothes, various weapons and items strapped to our backs and determination on our faces. One thing was for sure…

This was not going to be easy.

The plan was that we were split into three groups: the Brain, the Body, and the Eyes.

The Brains were Ned, Alistair, Ted, and Natalie. Their job is to infiltrate the control room and reprogram all security cameras, crack passwords, and get into the main control system.

The Body group is made up of Ian, Dan, Madison, and yours truly. Our mission was to get the shield, replace it with an identical replica, and get out.

The Eyes were Jonah, Reagan, Sinead, and Hamilton. They would watch over the whole mission and if anyone poised as a threat, well…they weren't going to be a threat anymore.

Ian had put up a good argument about not being with Natalie in the same group, but Fiske insisted that she was needed to crack codes and when he proposed that he could join that group. Fiske told him that his skills were needed elsewhere. Eventually, Ian had given up but was not happy about it. I don't blame him, though. I couldn't think of not being with Dan.

Suddenly, we hit a dirt road and Fiske slowly came to a stop. He turned off the van's lights and the other car followed suit. I stepped put into the crisp, night air. A dense forest seemed to be closing in all around us and the scent of pine was overwhelming. Pretty quickly, the thirteen of us all reported as here.

"I know you know the plan," Fiske told us, and we nodded. "So now all I can do is wish you luck."

I wrapped my arms around him. "See you soon," I whispered.

"I hope, my dear. I hope…"

I looked into his misty, grey eyes and gave him one last hug. Dan did the same, and I wiped my damp eyes.

"Well, Jonah, Amy, you know what to do," Fiske said, giving me one last look.

He would be staying behind with the cars, waiting for us to return. Hopefully, we will be returning.

Jonah and I nodded to each other and began to morph. When the process was complete, I could barely tell it was nighttime. Every detail stood out as if it was right in front of me.

_You ready for this? _Jonah's voice rang through my mind.

_Not really. _I answered, and started to trot.

We lead the rest of the family through the woods thanks to our keen senses. I heard them following behind us. Well, who couldn't? They sounded like a herd of elephants back there. Let's hope they didn't sound like that to human ears.

Or _Vesper _ears.

Finally, we reached the edge of the massive forest. I unmorphed and looked up at the Vesper stronghold that loomed over us. I almost laughed out loud. This place was humongous. Way to keep it on the down low…

"All right," Ian said, spreading out a larger map of the base. "Brains…you go through here." He traced the route with his finger.

I was glad that he was in my group. He knew the map better than anyone.

"Well, we better get going," Hamilton said, glancing back at the Vesper base.

Many of us gulped. This could be it.

Natalie ran over to Ian, and he swept her up in his arms. The same thing happened between the Holts and the Starlings. Dan just clung onto my arm and we started an eye conversation.

_It's now or never. _I said.

_I know…let's hope for the best. _He said.

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

Suddenly, Fiske's voice filled our ears through the tiny microphones. _"You have three hours." _

And our countdown began.

We looked at each other and nodded. It was time to get going. We slowly snuck onto the Vesper property, dodging guards and spot lights. The Eyes shot some of the guards who got to close for comfort. We all snuck behind a large cement area. This is where we would go down our separate paths.

"Remember, we will be up there," Sinead said and pointed to the tallest point in sight. "If you need help, you know the signal."

The flare. I potted my pocket to make sure it was still there.

"Well, this is it," Jonah said, trying to joke.

I managed to crack a smile. We parted ways with a few more hugs goodbye.

Before long, I found myself squatting behind a tree with binoculars pressing into my face.

"Do you see them?" Ian whispered with his own set of binoculars.

"No," I responded, searching for the sign.

_C'mon, Brains. We need you to be quick. _I thought, hoping that they hadn't been caught or worse.

"This is useless," Madison grumbled. "I don't see why we can't just barge in there, take the shield, and get out."

"And we get demolished?" Dan added.

"No! We would just-"

Ian cut Madison off. "Look, as much as I love to hear you guys argue we need to be completely focused or we could miss the signal."

That shut them up.

Suddenly, I saw something in the window that I had been staring at for the past half hour.

A green strip of paper…

"It's go time," I said quickly, and we took off.

"_Two hours and fifteen minutes." _

I grimaced. We were fifteen minutes behind schedule.

"We have to make this as stealthy as possible," Ian whispered, as he eyed a guard, flashed his hand, and the guard collapsed. "Thank you, Eyes."

We snuck over to the guard who was stone dead on the ground. I took the dart out of his heart and dragged him behind a tree. Ian quickly took the access card and replaced it with a fake one, just in case someone found the guard. I did a tuck and roll and ended up with Ian, Dan, and Madison who were crouching behind the door.

Ian slowly raised the card and held it in front of the scanner. The slight beep made me cringe and I looked around to see if anyone had heard. I refocused on the door, and we watched as the light blinked red.

_Once. _

_Twice._

_Three times._

And then it turned green. I smiled.

We were in.

**~The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning~**

_Group: The Eyes_

_Agent: Jonah_

_Time until the shield will be moved: 2 hours and fifteen minutes_

I watched as Amy, Ian, Dan, and Madison snuck towards the east door. Ian put up is hand for a quick second, and I noticed the guard that was coming towards them. I zoomed in on the guard and pulled the silent trigger. The guard collapsed.

"Nice job," Reagan complimented.

I flashed a smile. "Thanks, dude."

So far the mission was going smoothly. Hopefully, it would stay like that. I wouldn't want it to get _too _messy.

"We got another one coming up on our right," Sinead reported.

"You want him?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't want to be labeled as a murderer."

"So, you're calling me a murderer?" I retorted.

"Exactly."

"Alright, if you don't want him…Hamilton?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

When we turned our attention back to the landscape, the guard had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Sinead exclaimed.

"I can't see him anywhere!" Reagan chimed in.

"Well, this isn't good," Hamilton said. "Do you think he saw us?"

"Not likely, we chose this location for a reason," Sinead said.

I tuned into the Brain's frequency. "Yo, Brains, anything suspicious?"

"_Nothing really, we've tapped into the main computer and security cameras. We sent the signal to the Body. They've entered hallway fifteen." _Ned said.

"Alright, well look out for a guard about 5'9, black hair. He's a rough looking guy," Sinead told him, who was apparently in our conversation also. "We've lost sight of him."

"_Will do." _

"Be careful," I heard Sinead whisper.

"_You too, Sis." _

She slumped back in her seat, and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay," I comforted.

"I hope," she said, sadly while meeting my eyes.

I was stuck in my spot. Yes, I am ashamed. The great Jonah Wizard was speechless from the presence of a girl.

"Uh, we got another one," Hamilton interrupted, clearly uncomfortable by our exchange.

"You can take him," I suggested. "I have to get into contact with the Body."

As I heard the click of the trigger and the sight of the guard crumbling to the ground, my hand was intertwined with another. I looked down at Sinead's hand and back up at her, slightly caught off balance.

"All we can do is hope," she muttered.

"Yeah, and shoot some guards," I said, attempting a joke.

She rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm.

"Aw, no more holding hands?" I teased, rubbing my arm.

"Shut up and get in touch with the body," she snapped.

A slight smile tugged at my lips as I tuned into the Body's frequency.

"Any difficulties?"

"_Can you possibly speak any louder? I swear, the Vespers can hear you," _Ian's crisp voice criticized.

"I think I will now that you said that."

"_Fantastic…and no, not really. Luckily, we have not crossed any paths of anyone challenging." _

"Congratulations?" I said, unsure of how to reply. "How much longer?"

"_Well, if you stop running your mouth, maybe we will get their before they change locations."_

I laughed just to make him annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright! It was longer than the last one! I hope you enjoyed it so far. I hope no one was <strong>_**too **_**out of character. Hmm…well if anything is confusing so far, let me know and I'll be happy to clear any problems up! **

**If you didn't pick it up, that last part was in Jonah's point of view. I **_**do **_**hope you picked that up. Hmm…well next chapter will start off with Amy's point of view again. Get back with the Body group. Sorry about the weird group names but I thought they fit pretty well! **

**Well, that's about it. Until next time…**

**~Nataliya**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Oh, my…**

**You guys have outdone yourselves! 20,000 hits! Thank you, mates. That's all I can say at the moment. **

**And now on to chapter twenty-one!**

* * *

><p>"Get back," Ian hissed as he pulled me behind him protectively.<p>

We both ducked behind a couple of crates, and I pulled Dan down with me. Madison followed suit. A beam of light swept across the hallway as I held my breath. Before I knew it, the hallway was dark once more. I peaked up from behind the crate to see the guard walking away with his back turned.

_Bad move._

Suddenly, the guard fell to the ground, his gun rattling on the tile floor. I winced and quickly glanced over to Ian who was tucking his dart gun pack into his pack.

"You didn't have to do that," I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah, he kind of needed to," Dan interjected.

"You're really giving me this argument now?" Ian asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, not meeting his eyes. "You didn't have to kill him."

Ian sighed. "He's a Vesper, Amy."

I looked up into his eyes. "So? He's still a person," I said, my voice stronger than I thought it would be.

That caught him slightly off guard.

"_Two hours." _

We had to move. All four of us silently crossed the floor and crept down the hallway. I stepped over the guard's body and tried to keep my mouth shut. Ian caught my eye and gave me a look that said "If you give me anymore grief about that guy, I swear…" or something along the lines of that. I rolled my eyes and we continued.

"Left," Ian instructed, and we followed orders.

A feeling began to evade my senses. The feeling that someone was following us. Oh great, not this again. I looked behind me and no one was there. I swear something was behind us though… I shook my head, turned back around, and gasped.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Dan, Ian, and Madison were all being held by Vespers and gagged. The man who spoke was looking down at me with an evil smirk on his face, and I didn't like that look one bit. I decided to wipe it right off his face. My fist made contact with his face and he stumbled backwards. The man growled. He better learn not to mess with my friends.

"You shouldn't have done that, sweetheart. Don't make me angry," he said, charging me.

I rolled out of the way, spun, and kicked him flat in the back. He toppled forward and tried to catch his breath. I flattened my hand out and crashed it down on the back of his neck. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the ground.

I heard a Vesper howl as Ian stomped on his foot, spun around and kicked him right under the knee. There was a loud pop and the Vesper cried out in pain and joined the other man on the ground. Madison bit down on the guy's hand and punched him in the face which knocked him out instantly.

Dan elbowed the guy in his side and attacked the hidden pressure point in the Vesper's neck which would paralyze him for a couple hours. I looked at the Vespers that lay in a heap on the ground. Dan and Madison began to shove them in a closet.

"No time," Ian said, grabbing my hand, as we started to sprint. One thing was clear…

Our cover was blown.

**~One, two, three close your eyes and count to four~**

_Group: The Brains_

_Agent: Natalie_

_Time until the shield is moved: Two hours_

I watched the screen anxiously. I could have warned him. The Vesper was right behind him, but the man was too quick. He got to Ian before I could. That could've been it. The Body could've been destroyed if I was a bit quicker. I slumped in my seat then immediately fixed my posture.

"Hey, don't blame yourself."

I looked up at Ned Starling and raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow despite my distress.

"No one saw them coming," he said. "They practically appeared out of nowhere."

I nodded, not sure of how to respond. Just then, the Body tuned in.

"_Is there anymore coming our way?" _ Ian's voice filled my ear.

I checked the screens and answered before anyone else could. "None so far."

"_We will arrive in the heart in about fifteen minutes." _

The four of us nodded.

A new voice rang through the tiny earpiece. _"Mind telling us next time we get ambushed?" _Madison snapped.

I clenched my fists and was about to retort, but Alistair placed a hand on my shoulder, silencing me.

"We do our job and you do yours," Ted said.

"_Fine, but a warning next time would be nice." _And the connection was lost.

"Fine, but a warning next time would be nice," I mimicked. "You not being born would be nice," I muttered under my breath, even though I would've loved to say it into the microphone.

Ned and Ted snickered, who had apparently caught my comment. I smirked, glanced back at the screens, and paled considerably.

"Um, boys?" I said.

"What?" Ned and Ted chorused.

"Take a look at screen nine," I said, trying to control my breathing.

They turned their attention to the screen and groaned. Ned immediately tuned into the Body's signal.

"Warning, you've got a considerable amount coming towards you guys. I would take an alternative route," Ned said, speaking quickly.

We got an immediate response. _"All right, thanks for the heads up," _Amy said.

"I saw them first," I grumbled.

I glanced up at the screens again. No other suspicious activity except for the occasional guard here and there. Suddenly, the door busted open and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Hey, Michelson, looks like we got lucky," a Vesper purred, flashing me a devious smile.

I stood there, frozen, which is completely out of character for me, but in the eyes of an actual Vesper… I shuddered. Alistair stepped in front of us to protect us, I suppose.

The Vesper frowned when he didn't get an answer from his acquaintance.

"Michelson?" he called out.

Silence. Then a new voice rang out.

"Sorry, Michelson's unavailable right now. Either leave a message or call back later."

A fist swung out and hit the Vesper right in the back of the head. He fell to the floor unconscious. I smiled, despite the tension in the room.

Hamilton and Jonah had arrived on the scene.

"I thought you guys needed some help," Hamilton said, grinning.

"You thought right," Ned agreed.

**~My hands are clean, not yet a killer~**

_Group: The Body_

_Agent: Amy_

_Time until the shield is moved: One hour and forty-five minutes_

"Of course they tell us we need an alternate route _now_!" Ian complained, searching desperately for an alternate path.

We were stuck. There were no other routes unless we backtracked, which was not the best choice.

"We can always take 'em on," Reagan suggested.

"You know, I agree with her," Dan said, jabbing his thumb towards Reagan.

"Well, you two do that, but I won't be attending your funeral," Ian said.

"Ian!" I exclaimed, and punched his arm.

"What? Even you can side with me, Amy. It's a terrible idea!" Ian shot back.

Reagan frowned at his comment. Suddenly, a shout rang down the halls.

"This way, you fool! Were you trained yesterday?" the voice snapped.

"Well, we take them on or we can stand here and _talk _about what we do," Dan whispered, shooting a pointed look at Ian.

Ian reached out to grab him, but I pulled him back.

"Not now," I said, using his words from earlier.

"Great, now I'm included on a suicide mission," Ian grumbled but ducked behind a wall, his gun ready.

I copied his position on the opposite wall. Dan and Reagan took similar positions. I waited, completely still. All I could hear was the sound of rushed footsteps that we're growing louder as the seconds ticked on. I shot a glance at Ian, and he nodded, clearly unhappy from our choice.

My heartbeat pounded in my ears, and my finger trembled on the trigger. I couldn't _shoot _them, could I?

And that's when a Vesper rounded the corner.

I held my breath and ducked so he couldn't see me.

"All clear," he reported.

I heard a quick puff of air come from Ian's gun and the bullet him right in the heart. I felt queasy when the blood started to empty from his body. _One down, _I thought and gulped. Then they all came pouring out. I paled. There were at least fifteen _trained _Vespers.

_Well, here goes nothing. _

I aimed at a Vesper's leg and fired. He crumpled to the ground, holding the large, bloody gash in his leg.

"Amy! You've got to eliminate them, not _cripple_ them!" Ian shouted, shooting a Vesper straight in the heart to prove his point.

I paid him no mind and rolled out of the way of a soaring bullet and gave it right back to the man clothed in black. He joined several other dead Vespers on the ground. Madison aimed and pulled the trigger. I pulled Dan out of the way of fire and paused for a second to wipe the sweat that was running into my eyes.

Then things went bad. I'm not sure what happened first, but I suddenly heard the "crack" of an enemy's pistol and black spots filled my vision.

I had been hit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 21, everyone! (That rhymed) …There will be a few more chapters to go until the finale. I apologize for the semi-long wait (not really :) but maybe the next one will be quicker? Hmm…who knows these days? Again! I'd like to thank all of you for wasting your time reading this story because it really does mean a lot to me, so thanks. :)**

**~A Very Thankful Nataliya **

**P.S. I saw Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (it was brilliant, saw it twice…not the point) and the first time the Kremlin was mentioned, I was like "LUCIAN STRONGHOLD!" but you know, not aloud. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22…here we go. I'm sorry, but I just had to put my favorite character in here. Whoops, no more spoilers! :)**

* * *

><p>My arm had been set on fire. Well, not really, but it sure felt like it.<p>

"_Amy!" _

I groaned and stumbled, barely missing another bullet. I met Ian's eyes, and he had a horrified expression on his face. Suddenly, his dark eyebrows knitted together in anger and the remaining Vespers were finished.

I cradled my injured arm and tried my hardest not to cry. _I wouldn't cry. Not here. Not now. _

Dan ran over, tucking his gun back into his bag. He knelt down next to me, taking out a cloth and wrapped it around my arm. I winced as my brother's fingers brushed the wound, and he quickly apologized.

"I'm okay. C'mon we have to keep going," I ground out, my teeth clenched.

I started to rise, but I swayed back and forth, not able to catch my balance. Black spots filled my vision again and I found that the world was spinning. Ian caught me before I fell and, put his hand under my chin, forcing me to concentrate.

"I'm going to call back-up, okay? We're going to get you to a hospital," he spoke slowly.

I shook my head.

Ian's eyes widened, and he began to repeat what he said, but I interrupted him.

"I'm staying here," I whispered, getting out of his arms. "I'm not g-going anywhere."

"Amy, you're not thinking straight. You need-"

"I'm staying here," I said firmly.

Ian grimaced. "Now you're just being foolish. Daniel, call the Eyes," Ian instructed.

"You can't take me anywhere!" I said. "I'm finishing this mission whether you like it or not!"

Dan opened his mouth to speak to the Eyes, but cut the connection. I glanced at Madison who hadn't said anything the whole time. She was staring, slightly shocked, at my bloody arm.

"_One hour and fifteen minutes."_

"Ian, you know we don't have enough time for them to come and get me. We have to keep going," I said, trying my hardest to convince him.

He frowned, crossing his arms, but nodded. We set off on the same path. As the four of us began to run, I winced with every step. The pain was the worst I had ever experienced. Well, except for when I had morphed for the first time in a month, but that had only lasted for a short second.

Ian abruptly halted in front of a solid-looking door, which had a series of locks and chains.

"The heart," Madison whispered.

**~You should leave me alone, stop calling my phone~**

_Group: The Eyes_

_Agent: Sinead_

_Time until shield is moved: One hour_

I tuned into all signals and I nodded at Reagan to do the same. I had not expected to hear what the Body had said next.

"_Amy has been shot. No time for back-up. We're going to continue with the mission. We're at the heart." _

The sentences were choppy and static, so I could confirm that they were in the heart. The room's signal was so strong that it almost eliminated our signal, which _I _had created, so that says a lot.

Well, I could come to one obvious conclusion. This was _not _a stealth mission any longer. We would need all the muscle we could get. I called the Brains.

"We need Hamilton to meet the body. Reagan will follow. This is not a stealth mission anymore. Send Jonah back up here… _now_."

"Roger that."

I would've rolled my eyes, but now was not the time. I turned to Reagan.

"Reagan, you follow the same path the Body did. You will meet with Hamilton at Hallway Eighteen and you will continue all the way to the Heart where you will meet up with the Body and the rest of the mission will go as planned. Do you have that locked in?" I asked.

"I _am _somewhat intelligent."

I smiled. She was indeed my favorite of all the Holts. The others were just _annoying._

"Good luck," I said.

"See you in a little bit?" Reagan asked.

"Of course," I said, and soon she was out of sight.

Now, I just had to sit here and wait for Jonah.

But until then, I was all alone.

**~Hearts were never meant to race~**

_Group: The Body_

_Agent: Amy_

_Time until shield is moved: One hour._

No one moved.

The scientists stared at us, scared out of their wits. Anyone could tell that they weren't Vespers. They lacked the give-away of arrogance and daringness. Then one of them opened his mouth.

"Who a-are y-y-you?" the man stuttered, in a strong Russian accent.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you," I said, taking a step forward.

They shrunk back from me.

"We're Cahills," Ian clarified.

That got a reaction.

"The enemy of the Vespers?" A blonde woman asked.

Dan nodded. "We're you kidnapped?"

All of them visibly flinched, except for one. He took a step out from the others, and I heard someone gasp (which, most likely, was me).

"Kidnapped. Taken away from our…_families._"

Ian recoiled in shock. There, standing only a few feet away from us, stood the great Vikram Kabra.

This just went from bad to worse.

"Fath- Vikram? What are you doing here?" Ian asked, coldly.

I saw that he was trying to keep all of his emotions down.

"Ah, my son, you've grown since I had last seen you," Vikram purred in a voice almost identical to Ian's. "You've grown so tall."

I looked at Ian who was about six feet tall.

"I'm no son of yours. Cut to the chase, Vikram. We haven't much time," Ian said, changing slightly in character.

"I ask for nothing," Vikram shot a pleasant smile, and I instantly knew where Ian got his charm.

I looked around at the other scientists at the room. There were about ten in the room. What was strange was that they were comfortable around Vikram, as if he was their leader.

"Of course you don't," Ian scoffed.

"We were captured," Vikram began," and-"

"Wait," Madison interrupted. "_You _were kidnapped."

Vikram frowned. "Yes, Ms. Holt. I was caught off guard. As I was saying before I was interrupted-" he shot her a cold glance that could've stopped a charging rhinoceros in it's tracks. Madison visibly flinched. "-we were kidnapped to work on the Vesper shield."

Silence.

"Is it here?" Ian asked, his pronounced voice cutting the air.

"You can answer that question. I have raised you better," Vikram snapped.

Vikram made a motion with his hands and some of the scientists scurried around to follow what the signal meant. Then they brought of the shield.

"Finally," Madison and Dan whispered, their eyes trained on the shield.

Vikram's eyes landed on me. "I see Ms. Cahill is injured. You can morph, can't you?"

I met his eyes and nodded.

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

Ian spoke for me. "It was a stealth mission."

"I believe this young lady can speak, Ian. And some stealth mission this turned out to be."

We looked down at our feet, embarrassed by the confrontation.

Suddenly, a few scientists came up to me with needles and a vial. They gestured to my arm, and back to the needle. I gulped. I was never cooperative at the doctor's office. I closed my eyes and nodded. I felt the cold needle press into my shoulder, and I bit back a scream. My arm coursed with pain and then it…stopped. I flexed my arm and it felt as good as new.

I looked up at the

scientists, amazed.

"Thank you," I said.

They nodded and hurried back to Vikram's side.

"_Forty-five minutes."_

Ian's eyes flashed as he heard the countdown. He took a step towards the shield, but Vikram took a step back. Ian looked at Vikram, and Vikram held Ian's gaze.

"I have a proposition."

Dan cursed under his breath, and Madison followed suit.

"And that is…?" Ian trailed off.

"You take us with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I updated quickly, didn't I? **

**That's what I thought. :) I liked writing this chapter for some reason. Vikram is just…awesome. He's like Ian…but older and more devious. Hmm…well, I hope I surprised you because I like doing that to people. Anyways, I don't have a lot to say…so…next chapter up soon!**

**~Nataliya**

**P.S. 300 reviews! I love you guys! Thanks so much for listening and reading my nonsense! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is the final battle chapter. NOT the final chapter, but this is the chapter where things…get messy. So…read on!**

***OH! And if you have any battle-like songs, I would suggest you listen to them in this chapter.***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"_You come with us?" _Dan exclaimed, and I shushed him.

Vikram nodded. "The scientists, as well," he said.

"Why? You want to turn them into a Lucian army?" Madison snarled.

"Yeah! What-" Dan began.

"Silence, both of you!" Ian commanded, and the two of them shut their mouths.

I looked back and forth between Ian and Vikram. They were so alike in so many ways, excluding the looks. Their powerful aura, the leadership and bravery, the need to take charge…

"He's coming with us," Ian concluded. Dan and Madison opened their mouths to argue. "-whether you like it or not."

"Good choice, son. Of course-"

"But you have to fight by our side," Ian interrupted, and I smiled.

Vikram frowned. "Well, obviously, do you-"

"And I assume you have taken the shield and used some of its power for yourself?" Ian asked, a victorious look gleaming in his amber eyes.

"Now, let's not-"

"Haven't you?" Ian persisted.

Vikram narrowed his eyes. "I have raised you well."

Ian seemed to stand a little straighter.

"_Thirty minutes."_

"We have to go…_now_," I reported.

"Since this is no longer a stealth mission, can we…you know…?" Dan trailed off.

I nodded, a smile tugging at my lips. "Its go time," I said and began to morph.

I felt the familiar transformation take place as the ground seemed to shoot up at me. I looked around at the various animals and the frightened scientists. Then I noticed the large serpent. The creature's cold, amber eyes penetrated through my very being. I instantly knew who the serpent was.

_Well, let's not just stand here. I believe we only have thirty minutes, correct?_

No one bothered to answer.

We dashed off with the scientists on our heels. I felt the cold tile pound against the pads of my paws. The breeze tousled my silver fur. I caught a glance of Dan and Madison coming up on my left. I was soon joined by Vikram and Ian on my right. I grinned as best as I could manage when I saw the approaching door. The speck was slowly getting larger.

Just then, a worried and fast-speaking voice filled my ear along with the others.

"_Find another exit! If you use that one you are going to be surrounded as soon as you get out! I repeat: Alternative exit is needed!"_

I skidded to a stop.

We took a left and we bounded down the fluorescent-lit halls.

"_All the other exits are blocked! Plan B, I repeat: PLAN-"_

Then all went static.

_Anyone hear them? _ Dan asked.

There was a chorus of worried no's. Some of my hope was lost. We had lost the Brain. I quickly unmorphed to send a message.

"Sinead! Jonah! Are you all right?" I asked.

"_All is clear. We can see that the exits are blocked! Is everyone all right?"_ Sinead asked.

"No injuries but we've lost connection with the brain!" I panted, sprinting and talking at the same time.

"_I'll see what I can do."_

And the connection was cut.

We stopped at the closest door. All of us unmorphed and we formed a huddle.

"What do you propose we do?" Vikram asked, and I was surprised he was asking _us _what to do.

"The only thing we can do. It's time for Plan B," Ian said, and we nodded.

I pulled my gun out of my small pouch and loaded it. I took a deep breath and someone squeezed my hand. I looked into a pair of jade eyes that were identical to mine. I gave him a quick nod and a hug. Vikram turned to the scientists.

"Do you have any weapons of some sort?" Vikram asked.

"Do needles count?" One scientist asked.

Vikram's eyes narrowed. "They'll do," he said dismissively.

"Let's go kick some Vesper butt!" Madison said, grinning.

Dan smiled. "Agreed."

I managed to crack a smile as they shared a high-five.

"One…" Dan started.

"Two…" Madison joined in.

"Three!" I said, and we burst out into the cold air.

As soon as we took a step, bullets were flying from all directions. I rolled behind a trash bin and pulled Dan down with me. I peeked from around the corner and shot a Vesper in the thigh. He went down.

"Amy! Now is not the time for mercy!" Dan yelled over the noise of the firing guns.

He was right. I pulled the trigger and another Vesper hit the ground.

And this time…for good.

I ducked and quickly glanced at the scientists who were scurrying around and throwing needles at any Vesper that was in range. They actually managed to get some, but I knew that wouldn't last for long. A loud gun fired and a scientist crumpled to the ground. He screamed along with a woman who buried her face in her hands.

Another man pulled her away from the dead man on the ground. I advanced and hid behind a rather large oak tree. I looked around the side of the tree to see one Vesper perched in another tree and one running away, both had their backs turned.

And before long, they had gaping wounds in their heads. The oozing blood filled the Vesper's wide-open mouth and dyed his teeth red. I bit back the nausea that had aroused by the sight. I caught a sight of Dan to my right and I breathed a sigh of relief. Vikram and Ian were on my left.

I almost smiled. It was a smart choice to have Vikram come with us. This man was a machine. No one could stop him. My ears perked up as I heard a twig snap behind me I whirled around and pressed the gun to the person's head.

But I didn't pull the trigger.

"Please don't shoot," the girl said, looking as calm as she could be in this situation. I picked up a slight foreign accent in her voice.

I pulled her behind a tree. "And why shouldn't I?"

"_Well_, I was kidnapped by the Vespers and someone had spread the word that the Cahills were breaking in, so here I am," the girl said. A strand of her long, red hair whipped in front of her porcelain face. "I was hoping you could come to my assistance."

_Dang, news travels fast. _

"Alright, but you'll have to keep up," I warned, shooting her a suspicious glance.

"It's not me you should be worrying about," she said, pulling out a gun of her own.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Snagged it off a Vesper. Frightened the little bugger, too," she said. A small smile tugged at her lips. She gave me a look. "Well, let's get going then."

I took a step forward to take off once more but paused for a second. "Your name."

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You never told me your name," I clarified.

She hesitated. "Anya."

I nodded. _Russian…that's what the accent was. _Suddenly, a shot rang out, and I automatically ducked. I looked over at Anya and her face was impassive. I noticed a scar around her wrist that looked somewhat newly formed. The white skin tissue, however, didn't stand out on her pale skin.

"It's time to move," I whispered, and she nodded.

The two of us crept behind trees and followed the gun shots. Not really an intelligent idea but that would lead me to Dan, Ian, and the rest of the Cahills. The shots soon became deafening so I knew we were close. We came to a clearing and I slowly walked to the center. And from then, the rest came in slow motion.

A large _crack! _sounded and I didn't have time to duck. I found myself getting thrown to the ground, and the world exploded. All I could hear was a high whine. Dust clouded the sky and pain coursed through my bones. I could barely open my eyes to see a pair of familiar amber eyes staring down at me.

Ian said something but I couldn't hear him. He shook my shoulders and kept repeating the soundless scream. I nodded just to show that my brain was functioning. The whine started to die down and I could hear guns firing. Ian picked me up and dodged another catastrophe. He set me down behind a tree as if that would keep me safe. I grimaced. Nothing and I repeat…_nothing _would keep me out of this.

I stood back up and sneaked behind a Vesper about to snipe Vikram from behind his hideout. I heard the click of the aim, and I grabbed the shirt of the Vesper and brought his head to the tree. Something cracked and blood oozed down his face and neck. I grabbed the Dragon sniper and aimed at the nearest target.

The Vesper didn't know what hit him.

I watched the battle play out. Anya was in the need of help, so I aimed, pulled the trigger, and down her enemy went. I smiled. It was almost too easy.

That's when a large hand grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me out of the way. I landed in a heap on the pine needles and groaned. A punch hit me right in my gut and my breath left me. Another fist nailed me in the side of the head and I clenched my teeth in pain. I was seeing stars and I tasted blood. I rolled over, missing the next punch and unsteadily stood up.

I wiped the sweat out my eyes and hissed. The Vesper had a monstrous scar along his face. We were both frozen in place for a second before he dove to grab another gun. I sprinted as far away as I could before I took cover. Fire shot out of the M32 Hammer and the ground shook. A blast of hot hair almost knocked me over and the smoke got in my wounds, resulting in me recoiling from the fiery pain.

I unclipped a grenade from my belt and focused in on the Vesper. I cocked back my arm and let it fly. The Vesper caught sight of it a second too late. He opened his mouth to warn his fellow fighters.

"_Gren-"_

I winced at the sight of him being blown to bits. I took a look around the battlefield. Ian and Vikram had corned four unarmed Vespers. Madison was fighting off a couple by herself. Dan was sneaking behind a few Vespers and prepared an explosive. There were only a couple scientists left. Bodies littered the forest ground.

All of a sudden, another small army of Vespers poured out of the trees. I bounded towards them and in my stride, I morphed. I pounced and tackled the nearest Vesper, growling and teeth snapping. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dan loading his explosive. I bit the Vesper and took off in the other direction.

Dan lit the fuse and a racing ball of fire launched at the twenty or so Vespers. The trees exploded and the small army went flying. They were all down. I held my breath and unmorphed.

All was silent. Well, except for the crackling of the burning trees.

No one dared to move a muscle. Then a grin tugged at my lips. Not a Vesper was left standing. It was too good to be true. I raised my gun in triumph. Madison, Dan, Anya, and Ian followed suit.

Vikram did nothing.

"Don't claim victory just yet," he warned.

And an explosion shook the silence. Smoke filled the air and I could barely see two feet in front of my face. A red, blinking light landed next to my foot and I ran as fast as I could away from it. The bomb detonated and it knocked me right off my feet. My face hit the damp ground. I spit out pine needles and slowly got up.

Just then, I felt a major blow go to my head. I cried out in pain and clutched my forehead. A Vesper looked down at me and grinned, showing off his teeth. I felt blood run through my fingers. I tried to get out of his grasp, but had barely any energy left.

"Now, don't struggle sweetheart," he purred, and attached some kind of explosive to my back.

I felt it slowly heat up and I gulped.

"Ten," the mechanical voice counted down. The Vesper took off but not before shooting me a wicked grin. "Nine."

I caught a glance of Ian desperately fighting four Vespers.

"_Eight."_

Vikram launched a bomb, and a good quantity of the enemy was destroyed.

"_Seven." _

But they just get coming back. There were too many.

"_Six."_

I didn't want to fiddle with the bomb on my back. That would just make it explode. I saw Anya being tied to the ground by a Vesper. Then…they pulled the trigger. I felt a large pang of guilt. I never got her to safety.

"_Five."_

Madison morphed and pounded a few Vespers, but I saw one take out a dagger and stab her in the shoulder. She roared in pain.

"_Four." _

Dan was racing around shooting random enemies. He caught a glance of me, and began to sprint towards me.

"_Three."_

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

"_Two."_

It was too late. _"I love you," _I mouthed, and closed my eyes.

"_One." _

I felt someone tackle me and something being ripped from my back. I looked up, astonished that I was able to.

"I thought you needed some help," Jonah said, a smile stretching up to his eyes. I heard the bomb explode in the distance.

He held a hand out to me and helped me up.

"I thought I had things under control," I said softly, and breathed a shaky laugh.

Jonah rolled his eyes. "Says the girl that had an explosive strapped to her back."

I shuddered. "Don't remind me."

Hamilton, Reagan, Alistair, Natalie, Ted, Ned, and Sinead poured onto the field.

Just in time, too.

I joined the fight once more, and watched as the Vesper force was being slowly pushed back by our little militia.

"We have to get out of here! _Now!" _I yelled.

"_Back to the starting point!" _Sinead shouted.

We each fired one last shot and took off. Suddenly, I saw Alistair stumble, and I turned around and screamed. A Vesper was on him before we were. Dan shot the man out of pure rage. Sinead ran back to Alistair and cradled his head in her lap.

Tears streamed down her face as she brushed aside his hair. "Uncle A-Alistair? Can you hear me? Wake up! Please wake up!" she shouted and pounded on his fragile chest.

He didn't move a muscle.

I covered my face and the tears overflowed.

"_Wake up! Uncle Alistair!" _Sinead screamed, with her equally as hysterical brothers by her side. Everyone else remained silent.

Vikram cleared his throat.

"I know you love Mr. Oh, but we must get going or we will all end up like him," he said.

"I'm not leaving him!" Sinead said.

Jonah went to her and took her face in his hands. "Please, Sinead. We have to keep going. Just…please…"

She shook her head, tossing her auburn hair. "No! No…no…"

Jonah picked her up and Ned and Ted stood up uneasily.

We silently continued on with our journey, and we picked up the pace as the sound of the enemy became louder behind us. They were getting closer…much closer.

"F-Fiske? We're close,"I said into my tiny microphone.

"_Are all of you all right?" _he replied.

"N-No…"

"_Who is hurt? How bad are their injuries?"_

"Alistair. Alistair is dead," Ian replied for me, and squeezed my hand as we ran.

The line was silent. My eyes blurred as we weaved in between the trees. The Vespers were getting thunderous behind us.

Then a shot rang out. Just one, but one was all it took.

Everything was in slow motion. I saw Madison crumple to the ground, clutching her stomach. I saw the blood pour between her fingers. I saw the Vesper behind us aim again. I whirled around and stopped him from firing.

Hamilton and Reagan cried out and ran to her side. Madison was trembling and groaning. She removed her hand from the wound, revealing a bullet hole in her abdomen. Many of us gasped.

"R-Reagan? H-Hamilton?" Madison whispered.

Reagan gripped her hand, along with Hamilton. Both had tears running down their rosy cheeks. "Yeah, Rea?" Hamilton choked out.

"I'm sorry," Madison said.

"Why? You have n-nothing to apologize for! C'mon, Mads, we h-have to keep going!" Reagan said.

"You know all those times that I teased you about dancing? I'm sorry. I love you guys," Madison said, closing her eyes.

"No! Don't close your eyes! C'mon, I forgive you!" Reagan said, pleading to her twin to stay with her.

Madison didn't say anything.

"Stay with me…Madison! You remember when we made that time when we said we'd be sisters forever! Forever doesn't end now, Madison! You can do it…push through! I can't live without you! Please stay…please…" Reagan buried her head in her hands.

Hamilton just stared down at his sister, who was slowly slipping.

"Keep dancing, Rea…" Madison whispered. "I never told you that you were good, but you are. You're really good…"

Reagan nodded. "I will…just stay with me…"

Just then, I heard the Vespers approaching behind us.

"We have to go," Ian said, looking down at the ground. Natalie was attached to his side. "Now…"

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Hamilton and Reagan cried.

_Déjà vu..._

"You have to," Vikram said. "She's gone now."

Jonah and Dan tore Hamilton away from Madison and Natalie took Reagan. They dragged the siblings away from her, who were screaming and putting up a desperate fight. Everyone was almost out of sight.

I looked down at Madison and I had an unknown feeling in my gut. I swiftly leaned down, picked Madison up, and took off to find the others. I caught up with them and I saw the van. Fiske flashed the lights and we got in our separate vans.

I gently put Madison on the floor of the van and put pressure on her wound.

That got Fiske's attention.

"We need to get her to a hospital…_now_."

Hamilton gripped my hand.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And the battle comes to a close! How did you like it? I'm sorry about Alistair and Madison! I was just in the…mood. Anyways! Also I'm sorry about the late update…and that's about all. Oh…P.S. sorry Hamy fans…that doesn't count as Hamy…sorry to get your hopes up. :) Hmmm…I've been apologizing a lot…interesting.<strong>

**Oh and new record! **

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! **

**I think that deserves some reviews! **

**~Nataliya **

**New chapter up soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh my…second to last chapter! I can't believe this story is slowly coming to a close! Without further ado, the AMIAN chapter most of you have been waiting for!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

I laid a flower on Alistair's grave.

The gentle breeze blew through my nicely curled hair. I smoothed out my long, black dress and went to go sit back down. I stared at Alistair's mansion and his gorgeous garden. I found that I couldn't lay my eyes on his grave, though. It was too hard.

"Amy, do you have something to say?"Mr. McIntyre asked.

I came back to Earth and nodded. I walked slowly to the podium and took a deep breath. Before I said a word, I looked at all of my relatives and Alistair's close friends.

"At the beginning, I looked at him differently," I paused. Most of the crowd knew what I meant when I said "beginning."

"I looked at him like he was only in it for himself. However, I was young and ignorant back then. I had thin skin. Everyone was the enemy. But I soon found out that he was not. Sure, he played us a couple times, but who didn't? What really mattered was that he pulled himself out in the end. He truly was a great man. Now that I think about it, I wish I had done something that I never got to. He used to persist to Dan and I to call him 'Uncle Alistair' and we never did. So, rest in peace Uncle Alistair. We love you."

I wiped away a tear and went back to my seat. Dan gave me a wobbly thumbs up, barely holding in tears himself.

"Yes, you will be missed Alistair Oh. May you rest in peace," Mr. McIntyre said, and closed the coffin.

**~Ha-ha-ha, bless your soul~**

"Nice speech."

I looked up from my spot under a large cherry blossom tree. "Thanks."

"May I join you?" Ian asked.

I patted the spot next to me. "If you want to."

He sat down on the grass. "Why would I not?" he asked, his eyes playful.

I sighed, shook my head, and looked down at my hands.

"What's on your mind?" Ian asked.

"It's just that…I missed the hunt and the adrenaline of the chase, but once I got back in it, I ended up at a funeral!" I gestured around me for extra impact. "Why did he have to die?"

"Amy," I looked up at him. "Everyone has their time. It was his. It _wasn't_ Madison's. And that's why she is still sitting over there," he pointed to Madison who was talking with her siblings. "You saved a life! Doesn't that make you feel extraordinary?"

I shrugged. "I've done it before," I said with a small smile.

"I know," he said, smiling.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked seriously.

"Why are you being so questioning?" he retorted.

I punched his arm. "Oh, shut up."

Ian grinned. "And why are you being so violent? I thought they had classes for those issues these days."

"I'll punch you again," I warned.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think I've figured that out by now."

I didn't reply for I was too fascinated by the sunset. The pinks and oranges danced around the horizon. Suddenly, I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked up at Ian who was staring down at me with his gorgeous, amber eyes.

"Why are you fascinated by the littlest things?" he asked.

"Just…just don't ask questions."

From there, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I took my hand out of his and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I let go, he pressed his forehead against my own.

"Well, what do you know? You like me," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "About time you figured it out, too."

"Well, the punches aren't really sending me a good message," Ian said.

"Hey! I am-"

"Oh, just come here," Ian interrupted, and brought my lips to his once more.

I felt him smile against my lips as he ran his hands through my hair. I shuddered at his touch.

"Now, what do we have here?"

I jumped away from Ian, who couldn't help but smirk. My cheeks heated up as Jonah grinned down at us.

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered, and cursed under my breath.

"Hmm…no, I think it was something. I can't quite put my finger on it, though," Ian teased, pretending to ponder.

"Oh, yes," Jonah agreed. "It seems as if Amy was eating Ian."

I turned red once again. "I was not!"

"Yes, you were," said a satisfied Jonah.

I pouted, seeing the odds were against me.

"Don't pout, love. It's too cute," Ian purred, kissing the top of my head,

"Oh, shut up," I snapped but couldn't help smiling from his actions.

Just then, my I heard my phone vibrate in the small, black handbag I had brought.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo!" Nellie said loudly.

"Nellie? Where did you go?" I exclaimed. She disappeared after the relatives came!

"What do you mean? Didn't Fiske tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?"

Ian asked who it was but I shushed him.

"Oh! Well, I was in France. They have lovely classes there. I learned how to make the most _scrumptious _croissant! I'll have to make it for you sometime! So, what have you been up to lately?"

I paused. She didn't know anything. She didn't know about the shield or where I was right now or about Alistair…

"Oh!" I cringed at the irony. "Um, we haven't done anything out of the ordinary…" I said, lying through my teeth.

"The cousins are behaving? That's a first," she said.

I looked around at everyone. Sinead, Ned, and Ted were still by the coffin. Dan and Hamilton were in the mansion somewhere and Natalie, Madison, and Reagan were talking by the garden.

I smiled. "Tell me about it."

**~We'll find a new way of living~**

A pool.

A shining, big, freaking pool.

"Surprise!" Fiske said.

A grin broke out on my face. Well, hey, why not get a pool?

"I thought you deserved something after everything you've been through. Nellie brought up this idea," Fiske said laughing.

I glanced at Nellie through the open kitchen window, and she winked.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Fiske said, gesturing to the crystal blue water.

Dan and some of the others whooped, and we all sprinted upstairs to change. I grabbed my favorite green bikini and changed. I bounded down the stairs, and laughing, I pushed Dan out of the way. I through my towel down on the ground and leaped.

The cool water doused me as I went under. I let the chlorine evade my eyes to see the others make their entrance in the glittering water.

And I had to smile…even if it was underwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh…My…God…the only chapter left is the epilogue! <strong>

**I think I'm going to cry! This was so much fun writing this story and I can't wait to make the next (last) chapter the best it can be! I hope you guys enjoyed it because that's only why I'm on here. I know I don't have enough talent to **_**write **_**an actual book, so I'm just on here for the passion and for the enjoyment of others!**

**Anyways! I do really hope you guys enjoyed it and stick around for the epilogue! Thank you so much for the support! **

**~Nataliya **


	25. Chapter 25

_**Epilogue…**_

"Ian, where are those keys?" I shouted through the many rooms of our house.

"Love, I've told you already! They were in your hand two seconds ago!" I heard him yell.

"Ugh!" I shouted, entirely frustrated.

I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice said.

"What?" I said a bit harshly and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, sweetie. What do you need?"

A pair of amber orbs stared up at me. "I'm hungry."

I sighed. "Logan, you are going to have to go the kitchen and get yourself a snack. Mommy's a bit busy right now."

Logan crossed his arms and pouted. I almost laughed out loud. He looked exactly like his father.

"Then I'll make Daddy get me one," he said, huffing in his four-year-old voice. _"Daddy!"_

Ian walked into the room, running a hand through his already-tousled hair and holding a stack of papers. "What is it, Logan?"

"I want a snack," Logan insisted.

"You can get one," Ian said.

"But…" Logan widened his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. "I'm hungry…"

I gave Ian a look that said _"If you give into this, I swear…" _

Ian sighed in defeat. "Alright, Logan, what do you want? Come with me," Ian said.

I shook my head as Logan followed Ian into the kitchen.

"_Mommy!"_

My shoulders slouched. "What is it, dear?"

"I need to show you something!"

Our seven-year-old daughter came sprinting out of her room with enough energy to put Dan to shame. Her glossy, black hair bounced as she halted to a stop in front of me. Her jade eyes fluttered when she waited for me to speak.

"What's so important?" I asked.

"I want Daddy to see me, too!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around frantically.

"Ian! Caroline wants to show us something!" I yelled, and Ian came strolling into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch this!" Caroline said.

As I saw what she was doing, my breath left me and lots of old memories came rushing back.

"Oh no…" Ian muttered as he gazed in awe.

I looked at my beautiful daughter who was now a midnight-black wolf with sparkling, jade eyes. She howled for effect. Caroline began to change back and she gave us a proud grin. I shot a terrified glance to Ian, but he looked like he was stuck in shock. Caroline spun around and smiled once more.

"So…can I stay home from school today?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And there you have it! <strong>

**I can't believe I finished this…this was a huge accomplishment! I can't thank you enough for the support and compliments you guys have given me for the past couple of months! Oh my…when did I start this story? July! Wow…it took quite awhile! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it…I really, really do! If you could do me the favor and leave one last comment, that would make my day! Well…now, this last Author's note comes to a close.**

**I love you guys! Thank you so much!**

**~Nataliya**

*****AND If you guys can possible muster about twenty more reviews, I might write a sequel. :)*****

**Alright...now I'm done **


End file.
